An Alternative Universe (Hunger Games)
by MissCarrie14
Summary: This story is about what if things happened different at the end of the 74th Hunger Games. The story starts at the end of the 74th Hunger Games and ends at the end of the 75th Hunger Games. Please leave reviews and comments throughout. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This story is about what if things happened different at the end of the 74th Hunger Games. The story starts at the end of the 74th Hunger Games and ends at the end of the 75th Hunger Games.

Chapter 1:

Peeta and I are standing on top of the Cornucopia and then Cato's cannon fires. Though it's a sad moment I realize that Peeta and I get to go home. Peeta and I jump off of the Cornucopia and he gives me a sweet smile. We are supposed to be in love, but since the Games are over I suppose I don't have to keep up the act. However, I lean over to give him a kiss and then the announcer's voice comes over the speaker.

"There has been a rule change to the previous change we made a few days ago. The previous rule saying two victors from the same district may win has been...deterred. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The speakers click off and I know all of Panem is on the edge of their seats, just to see what happens next. I think of my mother, Prim and Gale as well as Peeta's family and how everyone back home must have felt so much happiness and optimism, just to have it snatched. I also think of Haymitch and how he must be feeling. I'm almost positive that he's on the edge of his seat too, though about to go into a depression when he realized he could no longer bring two tributes home. I look Peeta in the eye, and start to say something, but he shakes his head and speaks.

"We've should've known better, Katniss. The Games have been going on for seventy-four years and they've never brought two tributes home. Why would they change now?", he takes a deep breath and then holds my hand. "You deserve to go home, Katniss.", he says, looking down. "Without you, I would've died anyway. You won these Games, and you deserve to be the Victor." He looks at me again and then says, "And you will be." I speak loudly, as if he was going to interrupt me and say, "No Peeta, you deserve this as much as I do and-" He stops me with a kiss and grabs my face with his hands. He whispers to me, something only for my ears, though I'm sure everyone can hear. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen. I always have, and I'm not saying this for the cameras or anyone else, I'm saying this because I mean it. And I love you enough to die so you can live." Tears start rolling down my cheeks, as I'm shaking my head and he uses his left hand to wipe the tears from my face. I don't notice until it's too late, but his right hand reaches into my pocket and retrieves the nightlock we got from Foxface earlier. He motions for me to look down and I see the berries in his hand, more than enough to kill him. I start sobbing now. I'm not sure if I mean it in the same context he does but in a barely audible whisper I say, "I love you too." He smiles and grabs my hand. "That's all I ever wanted Katniss. Make District 12 proud." He looks up at the sky and mumbles something, perhaps a final prayer. Peeta still looking up, puts the berries in his mouth and swallows them. He starts to cough a bit, and falls to his knees. He looks at me one more time, and a tear falls down his face. He falls completely over, and lands face down in the ground. His body twitches a bit, and then I hear the cannon.

I started a crying scream and kneeled to his body to hold him. He was gone the moment I touched him. I closed his eyelids and sobbed into his dead chest. What seems like only a few seconds afterwards, I hear the announcer, Claudius Templesmith on the speakers saying, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I PRESENT TO THE VICTOR OF THE 74th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, KATNISS EVERDEEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

The hovercraft came into the arena and picked me up as well as Peeta's body. Once inside they stroll by me and put Peeta on a gurney and rush him to the other side of the ship. Since tributes are not usually given funerals, I realize this is the last time I will see Peeta. I sigh at the revelation while I see Haymitch walk up to me with open arms. Hair combed, freshly showered, and new all black suit and tie, he looked half way decent. He hugged me and said, "Congratulations sweetheart." I held back the tears, but my voice cracked and said, "I don't feel happy I won, Haymitch… Peeta is dead." He shook his head and grabbed my face, like Peeta did, and said, "Honey, you knew walking in there that out of all those kids, only one of you was going to make it out. That meant Peeta too." He shook his head and said, "I'm gonna miss him too, but you are a victor of the Hunger Games. You must act like it." He straighten himself up, and took me to a hospital part of the hovercraft.

I was in worse shape than I realized, as the doctors and nurses worked frantically around me. Putting an IV in my arm, they healed every burn and bruise and cleaned me several times. After that Flavius, Venia, and Octavia rushed in and clamored around me. They congratulated me on my win and talked on and on about how it felt to watch the Games. "I think she got sponsors because of how nice her nails were.", Octavia said, admiring her work. The others bantered with her about how it was their contribution to my body that got me sponsors. I tried to like them, I really did but did they really think that it was them making me looking nice before the games that got me sponsors? Not the fact I got an 11 in the evaluation or any killing I did in the arena. It was my nails, of course. I tuned them out and sat there until Cinna came in. Venia jumped up and said, "Sorry Cinna! You're not supposed to see her until she's ready." Cinna shook his head and said, "It's fine, I'd like to talk to her and congratulate her if you don't mind, just for a moment." They nodded their heads reverently and left the room. He waited until the door closed and embraced me tightly.

If someone asked me if I had any friends outside of District 12, the only name that would come to mind is Cinna. For someone reason I trusted him without a doubt and he was the only Capitol citizen who didn't go over the top. I cried in his shoulders and asked, "Why doesn't this feel right?" He patted my head and said, "Because Peeta isn't here. But you have to remember if you weren't here right now, you'd be dead." I pushed away from him and said, "Maybe that's what I want." He looked down and said, "No you don't. Think about the people back in District 12, they'd be devastated if you died, especially your mother and your sister." I nodded in agreement and asked, "So what's next now?" He

smiled and said, "Well you'll be officially crowned victor and meet President Snow. Then you'll have an interview with Caesar Flickerman about the Games. They'll be a Victory Tour and preparing for the next Games, but those two won't be for awhile." I didn't want to talk to Caesar or meet President Snow. I'm grateful I made it out of the Hunger Games alive, but I just wanted to go home back to District 12. I wanted to see my mother and Gale, and most of all Prim. I had promised I would come home and now it was time too.

After, Cinna and my prep team dressed me up for my crowning, I sat alone in a huge room waiting for President Snow to crown me and be presented to Panem as their new Victor. I was wearing a lovely gray dress, all the way down to my feet, extending to a train. Despite how I felt about the Capitol people, it was a beautiful place and every building was unique and perfected. I walked around the room and examined the curtains, floors, and found myself thinking about how to decorate my new Victor's home when I got back to District 12. That was the only good part of winning these Games, the lifetime money and food I would receive. Prim and I would never go hungry again and I could finally afford all the nice things my family always wanted. Still deep into my own thoughts, Effie Trinket walked in.

As usual, she looked ridiculous. A light blue suit, with a matching wig and eyelashes. Her face seemed paler but as she got closer I realized she just applied more make-up than last time I saw her, which I realized had been weeks. She pulled me in for a hug and said, "Ah, Katniss! Isn't this wonderful? My district finally pulled in a victor." She clapped her hands in excitement. "I'm technically not allowed to be in here, but I had to see you first before everyone else did." She motioned for me to spin and I did. "You look gorgeous Katniss.", she beamed. "I can't wait for your interview, have you prepared on what you're going to say?" I shrugged and said, "Just to sound as proud as possible… I plan on mentioning Peeta quite a bit as well." I swallowed, it was the first time I had said his name aloud and not burst into tears.

Effie shook her head and said, "Katniss, you are a victor now and you must-" I held up my hand to cut her off. "I know Effie, I've heard it all before. I have to be strong and confident and all that." She pursed her lips and started to say more but then we heard someone by the door. She quickly cut me another glare and walked out the room from the other door. Just then President Snow walked in. He must've been the person Effie and I heard at the door. He walked over to me and shook my hand. "Congratulations Ms. Everdeen." He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. After that he turned around to get my crown. However, he left a sticky, red residue on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Though the last chapter was long, it was mostly filler so I could get to the next part. Chapter 3 is longer and has much more information in it. Please leave reviews and suggestions! Thank you!**

Cinna and my prep team are making the final touches to my outfit, hair, and make-up while Casear Flickerman is on television preparing Panem for my interview. He's going over the most exciting moments of our Games, such as the first battle, the alliance of the Careers, the mutt dogs, and finally Peeta killing himself so I could become Victor. I haven't gotten a chance to watch my Games highlights, mostly I can't bare to relive the horrible times of the Games. And thinking about the horrific things that probably happened that I didn't see such as all the kids who died the first day… I couldn't do it. I doubt I ever could, but I didn't want to think about that. In the entire history of the Hunger Games, District 12 only had three victors, and I was one of them. And I would keep my promise to Peeta, "Make District 12 proud."

I walk unto the stage wearing my crown and my a short black dress that spreads at the ends and has ruffles. It reminds me of something someone from one of the Career districts would wear, but Cinna's fashion style has always been perfect and I never question. I hear the crowd yelling, "KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS! and all wearing flames of fire either on their dresses, or their ties, some even have flames dyed in their hair. I noticed a few women in the front have flames on their nails. I snicker, Octavia would be fainting if she saw. I kiss Caesar on the cheek and he sits me down for my interview. "Katniss Everdeen, your 74th Hunger Games Victor! From District 12, in fact. How does that feel?" I look for Cinna as always, since it tells me to just act like I'm just talking to him. I find him in the crowd and smile. "It felt great to bring pride to my district 12. We are always forgotten, left behind, or last and I feel proud that I was able to bring us back on the map." Everyone claps and cheers and yells they love Katniss and District 12. Caesar asks about Cato, Clove, the rest of the Careers, Thresh, my good friend Rue, and Peeta. I get emotional at points, but I always remember to end with, "To become Victor I had to do what I had to do. I realized we all couldn't make it out." He continues to ask questions about my home life and what I plan on doing with my life. To be honest I didn't have a clue. I wouldn't have to work, or even finish school really. I guess I could spend my time hunting, but I couldn't say that on television. I shrugged and said, "I would dedicate myself to taking care of the poor children in District 12." Then I remembered this was the Capitol so I was required to say something horrible "And of course spend plenty of time, changing my fashions and hairstyles! I couldn't let my fans down!" The Capitol screamed and started chatting my name. Me feeding children barely got blinks, but my dress choices got enormous applause. The interview seemed to go on forever but eventually it was time to close and he asked two more important questions

Caesar looked at me in the eyes and grabbed my hand, the same way he did when he asked about Prim during my interview as a tribute. "I know Peeta was a very special person to you… however do you have someone should I say, romantic in mind, when you get home?" I tried to hold back the disgusted feeling I had in my gut. Peeta's body isn't even cold, and they already want to know who I might be with next!? Cinna shook his head in the audience and I relaxed and knew what to say. "Right now my heart is still very heavy about Peeta… however you never know who may have my heart." I wink and give the audience a sly smile which they reply with shocked oohs and applause. Lastly, he asks me; "Katniss, being completely honest, what are you true feelings about the Hunger Games?" I tense and sit up in my chair. I really feel as if the Games are without a doubt the most inhumane thing in human history and change innocent people into killers. And the capital of our nation gets off from watching kids die. And the ones who survive end up becoming desolate losers like Haymitch or the other victors I've heard about. Every year twenty-four families are put through a roller coaster of hell and twenty-three of them will never see their loved one again. And then even after the Games, everyone has to go back to their starving, boring, horrible cycle lives, just to prepare for the next ones. Of course, I couldn't say that. They'd kill everyone ever associated with me, in front of my eyes and hang me as soon as it was finish. Nothing to start uproar of course. So I smile and say something that's true and real. Something that Gale, District 12, and maybe even Peeta if he was here, to appreciate but nice enough to keep the Capitol in my hand and hearts. "Truthfully the Hunger Games gave me a chance to provide for family so we will never starve again. And I'm aboundingly grateful for that." The Capitol claps and cheers like thunder and throw roses onto the stage. I blow them kisses and walk off as stage.

I stare out the train window in anticipation to see everyone back home. I can't wait to see my mother, Prim, Madge, and Gale. I even miss the Peacemakers… sort of. I realize I'll have to go to the bakery and see Peeta's family. Tell them what an amazing son they had, and how I only wish he was here with me. Haymitch puts his arm around me and asks, "Ready, sweetheart?" and the train doors open where I am met with cheers from District 12. Everyone's cheering and clapping that in almost twenty-five years someone finally came home. I start to blow kisses, but I realize they are not the Capitol and I don't have to impress them with my fakeness. I look around the crowd and I spot Prim, my mother, and Gale along with his family. I want to rush to them and hold them, but I can't I must walk around and spend time with everyone. I'm first met with the Mayor and the council as the congratulated me and gave me all the money I was promised. They said I could come back for more and more until I died. I saw Madge, and gave her a huge hug. She was crying with tears saying she prayed I would come back. "Oh, Katniss!", as she kissed me. "We are so proud of you!" I shook hands with everyone and hugged people from my school. I didn't have many friends really, but it was strangely nice to see all of them.

I finally got to my mother and Prim and they grabbed me and hugged me. "I knew you would come back Katniss!", Prim said. My mother, tears flowing down her cheeks, embraced me with grateful eyes. She promised she wouldn't fall apart if I died like my dad, but who could blame her if she did? But leaving Prim alone...I didn't want to think about it. I held her hand and nodded and showed her the money I just received. I told her and Prim to buy themselves anything they wanted. Prim wanted to stay, but when I told her I needed help to decorate our new house, she ran to the nearest shop. Gale came up from behind me and gave me a hug. He must've been really been happy to see me, because he was nearly suffocating me. I laughed, "Good to see you too." He shook his head and said, "I'm so happy your home. There were times I never thought I would never see you again but… I should've never doubted you. He looked away and his eyes looked worried. He looked at me and motioned with his head to turn around behind me. I did and it was a group of people. Angry, red from crying eyes. They walked up closer and that's when I saw their baker attire. Peeta's family.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter with not much time passing as the other chapters have. I'm busy today, but I promised I would post everyday. Enjoy this chapter and leave reviews or any ideas you may have for what to happen next!**

Gale grabbed my arm and shook his head. "You don't have to talk them if you don't want too." I pat him on the shoulder and nod. "It's okay, I owe them something." Peeta's mother glares at me as I walk over to them. Peeta's father smiles at me, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. His brothers glower, but they don't seem mad at me. I clear my throat and say, "Peeta was a wonderful guy. I was so incredibly grateful for him and I will remember him for the rest of my life." His father nods his head, and reaches to hold my hand. Peeta's mother slaps his hand down and says "You didn't care about Peeta! You just wanted to come home, no matter who you hurt, no matter who you killed!" I stood in shock. I could take this from his brothers and his father. But his mother, the one you didn't even say I love you to her soon when he left for the Games. Who beat him because he burnt two loaves of bread? I glared at her and said, "I think you're feeling guilty because you weren't a good mom to Peeta. He told me what you said to him when he left." Her eyes grew wide, but she stormed off and stomped away. Peeta's brothers followed. His father walked closer to me and said, "Though I'm sad my son didn't come home, I'm glad you did." He gave me a faint smile, and wiped a tear from his eye. "My Peeta would've wanted it that way." With that he kissed my hand and walked away. This, this is why I wanted Peeta to win. In that cold family, Peeta was probably all his father had and I took that away.

Later on, I was at Haymitch's house while my mother, Prim and Gale moved into our new home next door. Built decades ago, no one's ever lived in it. Enough bedrooms and bathrooms for each of us to have our own and then some, though I don't see the point. I guess for visitors, but who's gonna visit me? The decorating I left to my family so I sat with Haymitch. "Do you like living here?", I asked. Haymitch looked up from his reading, "It's alright I guess. Big.", he shrugged. "I mean living alone.", I said. "It's quiet enough.", Haymitch said. "I know who made what mess and if I hear a noise, I know to attack it." I leaned in and asked, "Haymitch, do you regret not having kids? I only ask because I don't want kids. I don't want them in the Hunger Games or to live in this crappy District 12, even if I am rich. Except what if I'm making a mistake?" He looked at me confused and said, "I do have a kid. Well he's a teenager actually." I stared at him wide-eyed. Maybe he'd finally gone insane. "Haymitch, you have a kid?", I asked carefully. He laughed, "Yes. His name is Thomas. He lives in town, his mother owns that sewing shop." My jaw dropped to the floor. I've seen Thomas in school, he's even waved a few times. He lives with his mother in town. From what I heard, his father either died long ago or his father was a Peacekeeper or someone not allowed to have relations with the citizens. No one ever guessed Haymitch. "How come you never said anything?", I asked. He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "It's not a big deal Katniss. His mother and I met 15 years ago and didn't work out. She gave birth to him and we named him Thomas. I send them money, and he sometimes comes see me. It's really no one's business." With that he gave me a sharp look. I said, "Well everyone thinks his father is dead or a peacekeeper or she's a whore! You could've saved them some embarrassment." He looked at me shocked. "EMBARRASSMENT!? They are probably the best dressed and well fed people in the district, besides the council. Have you ever seen them hungry? Did you really think that his mother could afford all that when she sews clothes for a living? In a district where everyone owns two shirts?!" He slammed his book down and went into another room. I sat there and thought about it. He lived in town, which is why I always assumed he was well dressed. But even in bad times, where even the Peacemakers eyes were a little hollow, he and his mother always looked fine. I never paid that much attention to him, but now I wanted too. Haymitch had a son, and no one knew. In fact, everyone assumed he was a drunken hermit with no family or life. I wonder what Peeta would think about all this if he knew. He'd probably make a joke how Haymitch's life was the best game of hide and seek ever. Just then there was a knock on the door.

I walked up to the door and opened it. Thomas was standing there. He was tall, taller than Gale who was 6'2. I never got a good look at him, but he had a brown hair, short cut like Haymitch did was he was younger. He was olive skinned, probably from his mother. He was attractive as well, which I also assume was from his mother. I giggled at my little joke, but stopped as he was just standing there. He motioned for me to step aside so he could walk in. Haymitch was suddenly behind me. "So are you gonna let him in or…?" I quickly moved to the side and apologized. "Should I leave?", I asked, pointing to the door. I looked out the window and saw Gale carrying a pink couch. I rolled my eyes and cursed. My mother and Prim deserved everything in the world that I could give them, but a pink couch? I didn't want to go back there until they were done, and I was kind of nosy about Thomas, but I probably should leave. Thomas shook his head, "No you were here first. I just wanted to see… Haymitch. I haven't seen him since he left for the Games." Haymitch hugged him and said, "See, I finally brought someone home. You told me someday I'd do it." Thomas smiled at me and said, "Everyone knew she was going to win." Then he whispered to Haymitch, "No one though bread boy was going to make it home." He snickered and Haymitch stiffened. With that, I walked up to Thomas and punched him right in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood started to pour out of his mouth and he gave me a sly smile. "We aren't in the Hunger Games anymore sweetie." I stepped back and gave Haymitch an apologetic look but just glared at Thomas. I see where he got his charm from. He smiled and said, "Didn't mean to make you that upset. Just saying." He shrugged and went into the kitchen to get a rag. Haymitch glared at me, "I tell you the one secret I have in the world and show you the boy, and you haul off and punch him! He's fifteen, he's going to say stupid stuff, Katniss." I shook my head and sat down. Prim was twelve and she knew when to talk and when to shut up or not say certain things. Thomas walked back in the room and sat down before addressing Haymitch. "Despite your victor", he said, glaring at me. "You finally came back with someone this time. I'm proud you… Haymitch." He nodded and said, "Well thank you, son. But usually you don't come here without warning, so what's up?" He looked at me as if what he was going to say, he didn't want an audience for but he just shrugged and said, "Mom sent me over here for more money, again." Haymitch rolled his eyes to the ceiling and rubbed his forehead. "Gosh, that woman always wants money. Did you explain to her that money doesn't grow on trees?" Thomas laughed and said, "Yes, I did. It grows on the fact you had to kill forty-seven other people so she could have a new dress every month." Haymitch snapped his fingers, "That's right." He went into a box and pulled out a wad of cash. I sat there astonished. After twenty-five years you'd think it would run out, but if you win the Games, the council will give more and more money. Until you die, as the mayor said earlier. Thomas nodded and said, "Sorry about this." Haymitch waved his hand, "It's fine, what she say she need it for anyway?" Thomas looked down at his feet and said, "She told me to tell you it was for some new shoes...though I bought these before the Games started." I looked at his feet and sure enough they were brand new shiny black shoes with fine laces. Haymitch rolled his eyes and said, "Well, still buy yourself some shoes anyway." Thomas nodded and said, "Well, I have to go. It was good seeing you Dad."

Weeks had passed and the nightmares still haunted my sleep. The deaths of Rue, Peeta, and even Cato haunt my sleep. I killed Glimmer, and the boy from District 1 and indirectly the girl from District 4 and Foxface. Their faces and souls still remain in my dreams. I wonder if they'll go away but Haymitch tells me he still screams at night. I hate sleeping and try to stay up as much as possible. With my newfound fortune I buy coffee and extreme amounts of creams and sugars to keep me awake. I've almost gotten the taste to what it was like in the Capitol but not yet. I spend my days, reading and hunting. I've bought my mother this building in town. It's her own little apothecary shop again. Prim works there when she's not at school. I sometimes go to school, but most of the time I think what's the point and go do something else. Sometimes I go visit with my new found time. I was never really much of people person, but now with my new found value for life, I really do try to put myself out there. I go see Madge almost every other day and I spend time with Gale as usual. I also see Thomas when I can. Despite, our first meeting not going extremely well, he really was a nice boy. I've convinced Haymitch that we could use our money for good and not just let it sit in boxes in our homes, so we've built another sector of the food bank and a recreational center so everyone doesn't spend there free time worrying about the horrors of District 12. I'm proud of my work and my new life. But that of course couldn't last forever.

Effie, Cinna and my prep team show up at my door, much too soon for my Victory Tour. Don't get me wrong Cinna is one of my best friends. Sometimes he even calls me and chats with me on my phone and gives me all the rave on what a big star he is and how he wants me to model more for him. And my prep team and Effie aren't all that bad, I just don't want to go back to the Capitol. Furthermore, being celebrated for the only person who didn't get killed. They rave all about my home and how gorgeous it is. Effie plopped on the couch and said, "This pink couch is just delightful!" My mom and Prim walk in and smile at their compliments. Who would've known they had such similar taste? Effie grabbed a long piece of paper with many instructions on it. "This is my first Victory Tour and everything has to be perfect with no mistakes." She explained to me that Districts 3,6,7,8,9, and 10 won't be bad because I didn't necessarily have anything to do with kids from those districts. However, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, (Districts 1 and 2), as well as District 4 and 5 (for Foxface and the other girl that died from the bees), would be slightly more difficult. District 11 will be hard because of Thresh and Rue and we'll end with District 12. Then we'll go to the Capitol for a final party where I'll meet everyone important, see President Snow again and see the Gamemaker. Effie says they're wondering about keeping Seneca Crane or bringing in someone else. I mostly tune out what she says, and they all stay for a couple of days in my house with way too many rooms. Then it's time for me to leave.

I go around to tell everyone goodbye, I see Thomas with Haymitch, and I see my friends from my school and down at the Hob. I go to see Madge as well, but I can't find her. I leave a note for her, she'll see it when she comes back. Lastly, I go to see Gale at his home. I know I'll only be gone for a thirteen days, but after dealing with the Capitol and reliving the Games, who knows what kind of shape I'll be in when I come back. Gale has really been my rock since I came back home. He doesn't ask about my feelings or my dreams. He just sits there and let's me rant or we can sit in silence while we hunt. I remember talking to my mother about Gale and she thinks that maybe one day we'll be together. I laughed at her and said, "Please Gale and I are best friends, nothing more." My mom nodded and smiled. "Your father was my best friend." And that was true, they were. I was thinking about my parents and what my mom had said when I got to Gale's place. The front door was already opened, which seemed strange to me. Robberies were rare in District 12, but not impossible. People got hungry, and since Gale hunts and works in mining factory, his house probably has food. At least that would be what a burglar would think. Not knowing Gale and his family struggle and starve just like everyone else. I slowly walked through house and I saw two figures shadows in a main room. I edged more closely and ran into the room, prepared to stop whoever was trying to rob my friend. And that's when I saw Gale and Madge, kissing on his couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this is really late. I was so busy today so I gave you guys a long ass chapter! Please enjoy and leave reviews ! :)**

Gale immediately jumped up and rubbed the back of his head. Madge looked awkward just rubbing her legs back and forth on the coach. They looked so awkward like they'd had gotten in deep trouble just now. It was just me Katniss. In fact, I was slightly relieved that it wasn't someone trying to break into Gale's home. Maybe they acted like this because it's assumed Gale and I had a thing. I mean I don't think we did, he was my best friend, my rock, and my shoulder to cry on. But nothing ever got past that. But of all the people in District 12, Madge? Don't get me wrong Madge was a great girl, beautiful even. However, she's the mayor's daughter and he's from the Seam, the bad part too. "Hey Katniss what are you doing here?", Gale asked, awkwardly laughing. "I just wanted to come say good-bye, I'm leaving for the tour.", I said. I'll admit it, there was a really weird vibe in there. I continued, "I went to your place too, Madge.", I said, turning towards her. "But you weren't there, so I left you a note." She nodded and said, "Well you found me." I looked down and said, not to anyone particularly. "Well I'll be gone for two weeks so I'd figured I'd just say see you later!" I said, laughing awkwardly. No one said anything after that, so I just waved to both of them and left.

"The daughter and Gale!", Cinna exclaimed. "Well, isn't that something?" I shook my head laughing. Cinna knew about Gale, Madge, and pretty much everyone I talked to, since we chatted on the phone regularly. I didn't want to talk anyone when I got on the train, but Cinna came inside my room and got it out of me. "Are you okay with that… I mean if they get together?", Cinna asked, holding my hand. I gave him a confused look and said, "Aren't they together already? And I'm fine if they are." Cinna laughed and said, "Just because you kiss somebody doesn't mean you're actually with them Katniss. Especially at you all's age." I rolled my eyes but giggled. He was right though, the fact that Peeta was my first kiss was a surprise to everyone I told, even myself when I thought about it. I shrugged and said, "Well it's their lives you know." Cinna snickered to himself but let the topic drop.

The Victory Tour was exhausting. Cinna and my prep team had thirteen different outfits and hairstyles for each stop, the twelve districts and the final party. Effie and Haymitch had to write what I would say, and even tell me how to act because apparently I still didn't have any charm and sounded like a broken record. The path was to go to District 1-11, celebrate big in 12, and then go to the Capitol for a final bang. Then for the next few months the Capitol would leave me alone until it was time for the 75th Hunger Games, better known as the Quarter Quell. I don't know anything about the 25th one, since it was almost fifty years ago and the person who won the 50th won was Haymitch. That being said, I didn't have high hopes for this one coming up. In every district, I had to say how greatly honored I was to fight alongside my fellow tributes from that district and the tributes all brought something to the Games that made them more challenging than I could imagine. It was easier to say in districts where I didn't know the tributes but when I almost couldn't bare it when I hit the Career Districts and especially Rue's. Rue was my friend and her death haunts me because every night I think about how I could've saved her. Then they show Thresh. He was a monster and definitely a worthy opponent. After Rue died, if Peeta and I couldn't go home I was hoping he would. They show highlighting clips of the Games throughout each District of the fellow tributes. Some like Cato, Thresh, and Foxface last long, but others like District 8 and 9 who lost both tributes on the first day can only show deaths. Panem knows that only one person can survive so I'm not met with too many bitter faces, except the ones from tributes families. However, I would react the same way.

After, leaving District 11, Effie prepares me for the Capitol dinner in my honor. Though we are going to District 12's celebration first, there's no need to prep on much. I'll be with my family and friends, and the only tough part will be giving a dedication to Peeta. They'll show our brief celebration, then Peeta killing himself so I can live. I wonder if I can sit there and watch it without gouging my eyes out. Effie tells me the Capitol celebration is a very important ceremony. Everyone will be there, to meet me, dance with me, let me tell them the "wonderful" stories of the Hunger Games. Yes, let me tell them how I loved killing children, they get off on that. Cinna and my prep team sit in another room, changing my dresses and hairstyles and my nails fifty times. Bored with the glamours of the Capitol Effie tries to force on me, and knowing my stylists won't make up their minds until tomorrow, I go to my room and order a movie. We don't have a theater in District 12, but you can buy movies from a little shop in the town and watch them on your projectors at home. Unfortunately, they are too expensive to buy and the shop owner refuses to trade with you. Only cash. Now that I have money, maybe I'll buy some for my friends and I. Anyway, I plop down and find a movie about District 12. Of course it doesn't show the real horrors of District 12 and everyone in the movie looks well fed and the makeup to make the actors look pale and sunken eyes is horrible. I could do a better job and I've only worn make-up a few times. It's a story about a girl who overcomes poverty in the Seam by marrying someone in town. How romantic? The only way to not starve is to marry someone with money. I turn off the movie in disgust and go to sleep. Eager to go home to District 12.

There's a big festivity in the square. A banner with the name Katniss in red. I laugh because it's probably painted from some animal blood since no one can afford paint. The kids at school have made bows and arrows out of brown paper and hung them around the building. Due to my donating, we have better lights and even ordered some instruments so we could have some music. I look and see the food tables overflowing with food. I see a nice assortment of breads at the end of the row, and see Peeta's father. I walk over to him and see his two sons are there but not his wife. I nod to them, thanking them for their attendance. Peeta's younger brother I assume, grabs my hand and hands me a small roll. Peeta came from a loving and decent family, a blind man could see that. It was that evil mother of his that made them anti-social. I walked around the square, chatting with everyone and making sure everyone had a good time. The last time we had a celebration like this, it was Haymitch's. Twenty-five years ago and probably without as much stuff as I have, I doubt anyone remembers it. Haymitch is there, except not drunk, like he usually is at public events. He eyes Thomas in the crowd of people, and though never speaks to him, constantly follows fifteen feet behind his every move. Candice, Thomas' mother is there. Since I visit Thomas a lot, and now that I know their secret, Candice is very pleasant to me and even offers to make my family's clothes with more quality material than she does everyone else. She waves to me and asks me to tell her all about the Capitol's clothing style. I point her to Cinna and my team and she runs over to them asking all types of questions. Though my stylist team is rude to her, which I will talk to them about later, Cinna answers all her questions and even walks with her by himself.

I try to spend lots of time with Prim, but she's such a busy body making sure everyone has food and is happy. I explain to her it's my party and she shakes her head and continues to be the perfect hostess. I even see the Peacemakers drinking and chatting with coal miners. I shake the idea from my head as soon as I think it, but maybe winning the Games aren't all that bad. I find Gale eventually and we talk and catch up about what's been going on the last couple of weeks. He doesn't say much, rather just asking me about how all the districts and all the people looked. We don't really to get to learn about other districts and we only see pictures. You're not even allowed to move districts either. I'm telling him about the tall trees I saw in District 5, when I see Madge. I wave my hand to invite her over to talk to us but she just shakes her head and walks the other way. I wonder if I had done something to make her mad and Gale must've read my mind and said, "You must some things these last couple of weeks." I start to ask what happened, but he just shakes his head and asks if I want to dance. I dance with him, Thomas, Haymitch, Cinna, Prim and eventually I get to talk to Madge. "I'm sorry Katniss, it's just things are weird between me and Gale that's all." I nodded understanding, even though I really didn't, but I really didn't care either. I told her about all the other districts, like I did with Gale so we could stay off the topic. I really didn't want to know the details of their issues.

It was the end of the celebration and everyone was rushing home so they could wake up in the morning and be ready to work. Tomorrow I would be on my way to the Capitol. I had said goodnight to everyone and I was walking home alone with Thomas. It felt really good to be with for some reason, maybe getting to know someone for the first time, after I came home from the Games, someone could see the new me, the real me. I was not the same girl I was a few months ago, and I don't think anyone understood that not even Gale or Prim. Thomas only knew "After-the-Games" Katniss, as I call myself and he still thought she was awesome, not PTSD, paranoia driven crazy woman. "So when will you be back?" I shrugged, "Less than forty-eight hours, then back here for good." I sighed and said, "Until the next games." He rubbed my shoulders and said, "Hey that's not until awhile from now, okay. Don't worry about it." He gave me a hug and I actually hugged him back. Then Thomas pulled back and kissed me. I closed my eyes immediately, but didn't kiss back. I opened my eyes and that's when I saw him, in the distance. He was in the woods behind the Victor Village. He was nodding, and there was a light to his eyes. He mouthed "Go ahead." I jumped back from Thomas and looked into the woods in horror. He was still there, looking confused and worried at what had shocked me. Thomas turned around to what I was staring at. He shook his head and said, "What do you see Katniss?" I looked at Thomas as if he was blind and pointed to the woods, but there was nothing there. I grabbed my head with both hands and start to sob. I had actually gone crazy. I didn't believe in much, but never knocked any belief off, since I believed they all had truth. However, I knew what I saw in the woods. I saw Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is a little late as well so it's a bit longer. The Games are coming soon! Please reviews and/or suggestions. Thank you!**

Thomas backed away and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I'd almost forgotten about the kiss. I swear I had just seen the ghost of Peeta. Thomas was standing there waiting for my reply so I had. "It's fine… I liked it.", I said. It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie. I might have enjoyed it if I wasn't going crazy and seeing ghosts. Maybe it wasn't a ghost, but maybe subconsciously my mind was telling me to move on and let go of him. I didn't like talking about or even thinking about Peeta, but he was on my mind constantly. In fact, I had grown to actually love Peeta ever since he died in the Games. I just wish he was here for me to show him how much I loved him. Thomas was standing there with me, not knowing what to say. I was thinking about Peeta so much I had completely forgotten he was there, again. I sighed and said, "I'm just nervous to go to the Capitol tomorrow, that's why I've been so quiet." He pointed to the woods and said, "Didn't you see something out there?" I shook my head furiously and said, "I thought I did, but it wasn't anything." Thomas scratched the back of his head and said, "Well I guess this means you don't like me." I stuttered, "I-I-Its not like that. I'm still getting over Peeta is all… Would you be willing to wait?" Thomas looked away in the night and said, "I'll see you when you get back, Katniss." With that he walked away and knocked on Haymitch's door. The door cracked, and Thomas went inside. I went inside my home and laid on my bed, my brain emotionally fried.

Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, my prep team and I are all invited to the party at the Capitol. We'll be on the train most of the day, until we get to the Capitol. Luckily, my stylists picked out their outfits the night before so all the attention was on me. Effie brought in these glitter high heels, ridiculously too high to walk in. Cinna said, "Effie, you know Katniss can't walk in those heels." Effie rolled her eyes and said, "We have all day, she can break them in." My team worked on my nails, face, and hair. I never got to see my dress until the very end, but standing there in just a body suit I felt beautiful. My hair was up in a bun, but with curls hanging from the side. I had a sunset type of eye shadow on with a mixture of red and orange colors. They attached some false lashes and I was wearing a bright pink lipstick. My nails were a mix of an orange and pinkish color. I threw on a robe and relaxed as we still had a couple of more hours before arriving. Soon, Haymitch came in the room while I was eating a chicken dinner with rice, gravy, a mixture of vegetables, fruit, bread, and some type of spirit. The bottle said it was alcoholic but it tasted more like a strong soda to me. He laughed when he came in and said, "You like champagne Katniss?" I pointed towards my glass and he shook his head. "Like victor, like mentor.", he said chuckling. I glared and said, "I'll never be a drunk like you, Haymitch." He points to the drink and said, "I'm sure you thought this was soda, right? You already have a strong stomach apparently to alcoholic drinks. That's how it starts." I rolled my eyes and said, "What did you want?" He reached over to my plate and grabbed a stalk of asap gurus and snapped in between his teeth. "I wanna know why you sent my boy home crying last night." I thought back to Thomas and I in the Victor's Village in front of my home. I remember kissing, and me asking him for some time to think. In my defense, I was pretty sure I saw a ghost, which didn't really provide the rest of my mind time to process a romantic relationship. I leaned over and said, "I think I'm going crazy, Haymitch. Last night, I was with Thomas and he kissed me." Haymitch leaned back shocked but ushered me to continue. "I slightly opened my eyes during it and I saw Peeta." He looked at me with wide eyes and confusion. I continued, "Yeah, I thought I was going crazy. And Thomas was still kissing me, right? And then Peeta, or whatever I saw, told me to go ahead, I'm assuming with Thomas. And then I jumped back in horror. Thomas probably assumed it was him and when I pointed him to the woods, he didn't see anything. So now, I'm thinking I officially hit lunatic status and then Thomas asks me how I feel about him and… I don't know. And I asked him to give me some time and he just said he'll see me when he comes back." Haymitch nodded, and said, "I saw Maysilee Donner too after my Games." He was talking about one of the girl tributes from his Games. He sat with her until she died after she was attacked. He shook his head, "You're not going crazy, it happens to all the Victors, trust me." He patted my hand and got up to leave. Before he did he turned around and said, "Forgive me for what I said about not having charm, Katniss." I giggled and said, "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes and said, "You must have some charm Katniss, you make everyone fall in love with you." With that he winked and left.

The party at the Capitol, was like the celebration I went to the night before in District 12 but 100 times better. There was better decorations, more food, music I hadn't even heard of before. It had a nice poppy beat to it. Everyone wanted to meet me, touch me, dance with me, kiss me! It was the first time I was ever face to face with my "fans". They kept commenting on my dress, and it was wonderful. It was black and orange with hints of red and pink. Like burning flames, brighter than bright. It went down to my ankles, but with no train, it was easier to walk in. I wore the high heels Effie gave me all the way here, but last minute Cinna threw on a pair of three inch pumps and told me not say a word. Everyone admitted I was the most gorgeous victor there ever was and I tried not to get a big head, because I realized they'd act this way too anyone who won the Games. While the Games killed people and destroyed lives, to the Capitol it was just entertainment. I was called up to see President Snow, in a private sector by myself. I was nervous, bone rattling scared to be truthful.

I couldn't say no though, so I was escorted to his private room. It was a nice little room, with a balcony so you could see the rest of the party going on. President Snow was in all white and handed me a rose. "Miss Everdeen.", he said, offering me something to drink. It was the same champagne I had on the train and I almost asked how he knew, but I remembered that the walls have eyes everywhere in Panem and trains would be no different. I gradually raised for a toast and said, "Thank you, this is my favorite." President Snow smiled and said, "Well, this is the most popular in all of the Capitol, I figured you might enjoy it." Maybe he wasn't spying on me he just gave me a popular drink trying to be courteous. We sat in silence for a few moments until he said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you up here. To be honest Katniss I've heard you were a creative person and I'm need of your creative skills. I need a good idea from you. Kind of like how you thought of that new place in your District." I straighten up frighten. I had built the recreation center in District 12, just so everyone wouldn't be bored. Someone would've told me if it was illegal, right? I quickly said, "President Snow, I'm sorry I didn't know the building was bad, I will tear it down first thing when I get back." He laughed and said, "Oh no, the building is fine, I was just using it as an excuse to comment on your creativity." I relaxed a little and took a sip of champagne. "Well I'm more than happy to help you sir, within my means of course.", I said, looking down. He sighed and said, "Katniss, what do you think we should do for the next Quarter Quell?" My heart stopped and dropped to my feet. I couldn't even believe he would ask me, what I thought the Capitol should do for slaughtering more children. I was probably the last person in Panem to ask in fact. I wanted to tell him where to stick it and tell him I wouldn't dare help him set up another damn Games. But politely I said, "I'm not sure what you mean sir." He looked me and said, "You'd think with all the smart people in the Capitol we could think of a decent Games, especially as important for a Quarter Quell. But every idea is dumber than the other." He laughed and said, "Katniss, someone wanted to put a volcano in the Games! A VOLCANO! One eruption and everyone's dead in minutes. If I wanted to do that, I'd hire a firing squad." I stilled and waited for him to continue. He's talking to me like someone who was never and would never be affected by the Games, not the most recent Victor. Snow continued, "I was just wondering if you had any ideas. Hell, if you could think of a decent arena, I'd be grateful." I closed my eyes and pretended like I was thinking, when in reality I was mentally stopping myself from choking him until his face turned the color of Effie's wigs. I sighed and said, "Maybe the next Games, you could put them in… a swamp environment." He nodded and said, "Never thought of that. Great job, Miss Everdeen. Any ideas on what we should change about the tributes?" I thought for a bit and said, "Maybe only twelve tributes this year, sir. It make the Games last longer and less chance of alliances, right? That could be interesting." I was listening to myself, and disgusted. But if he took my advice only eleven kids would die instead of twenty-three. He clapped his hands and said, "I'm not saying I'm picking your choice. But what a brilliant idea!" He motioned towards the door and said, "I should let you get back to your party, Katniss. Thank you again." He leaned in to kiss me on the cheeks, I thought but he whispered in my ear and said, "I apologize for what you're about to see when you go outside. Let's just make sure you don't mention it to anyone however. It would be a shame for your mother and sister lose their little doctor's office." I was confused but nodded and said, "It was great seeing you President Snow. Thank you for your time, it was pleasant. He smiled and opened the door for me. When I walked outside, I saw an Avox man, sitting on the ground, holding on for dear life, beaten and exhausted. The guards motioned me to keep moving as I saw the man get dragged into the room where Snow was. With a quick glance I saw his neck where a quick incision was made and stitched over plenty of times. Blood was still dripping from it, obviously leaking. And then I remembered it resembled the sticky residue that Snow had left on my cheek the night we first met.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry this one is late and short as well. I will be uploading two chapters today however and the story will be picking up now. Thanks for the support and please write reviews and suggestions. :)**

I stumbled down the stairs in complete disgust after what I saw. Haymitch found me and said, "Heard you had to go talk to Snow. Is everything alright?" I nodded my head and said, "Just another congratulations." I motioned him to the dance floor where we danced and mingled with everyone else. I kept thinking about the man upstairs, dealing with who knows what or even if he's still alive. I take sip after sip of alcohol and soon, I find myself drunk. Haymitch type of drunk. I have to leave the party and Cinna carries me to my room on the train and helps me change into something more comfortable. I'm talking incoherently and you can tell it's pissing me off. I laugh, "Oh Cinna, don't be such a sourpuss." Then I fall into my bed and say "You act like you've never been drunk before Cinna!" He rolls his eyes and says, "I've also never been the Victor of the most made fun of District in the country. I mean for goodness sake's Katniss, District 12 is already looked upon as the lowest. Until you showed up, some people didn't even care if it existed. And between you and Haymitch, everyone's gonna think that that district can only pull out a drunken Victor, every twenty-five years." I sat up and said, "I just have a lot on my mind that I'm trying to forget that's all." He nodded and said, "I saw you go up the stairs to see Snow." I started to explain but he shook his head and said, "I don't wanna know. But from what I've heard he can drive anyone to drink." I give him a grateful smile and fall into sleep awaiting to return home to District 12.

I've been home for a month now, after the Tour and I'm starting to find myself bored. Before the Games, whenever I was bored I would go out and hunt because in my house you could never have too much food. Now we have so much money and food, I only need to hunt when I have nothing else to do. I try to work at the apothecary shop with my Mom and Prim but I just don't have the urge to help and when it makes me sick when I see someone's leg blown off from the mine or even having to tell someone who's sick to just go home to die. I try to spend some time with my friends, but since the Games are over, everyone is going back to school on a regular basis. I think about going but I decide not too. Gale works at the mine all the time, and Thomas is still mad at me from the night before the Tour, he doesn't even talk to me anymore. I see Madge now and then, but recently all we talk about now is Gale this and that. They break up and get back together every week and I have to hear about it every time we hang out. She bores me to death after about twenty minutes and I say I have to go home to attend to something. I try calling Cinna on the phone, but he's so busy being the Capitol's top fashion designer. One day I got bored enough to call Effie. She spoke for forty-five minutes before asking how I was doing. I was starting to get scared of myself because I was starting to spend my time drinking with Haymitch or anticipating the next Games.

It's almost time for President Snow to announce the plans for the Quarter Quell. I sit in Haymitch's home and it's just him and I. Though it's not said, I think we're both terrified of what this Quarter Quell will be about. I know everyone in Panem is scared but this will be especially hard for Mentors as well. Maybe like the last Quarter Quell, we'll be sending four kids to die instead of just two. I grab Haymitch's hand as President Snow graces our televisions. He squeezes it back and gives me a half smile. President Snow starts his speech with why we have the Games and the importance of the Quarter Quell and blah blah blah. He knows everyone's waiting for him to announce what will be different this year and he's just dragging us on, playing with our emotions. He gets out a piece of paper and says, "For this year's Hunger Games, we will have an interesting selection of choosing our tributes. An escort will go to your District and choose five names from the tribute young girl and young boy bowl." My heart drops to my feet, ten tributes per district? Those Games will last months! He continues and says, "After that the District themselves will vote for two girls and two boys from those selected ten to participate in the Hunger Games." Everyone, even the Capitol citizens on TV, gasps. The Games are inevitable and we have to participate in them, but the Districts choosing to send who gets to go and die. A mother watching her friends decide to send her child to die. Snow continues, "After those four are chosen, the District as a whole will vote again for one child to be saved. Therefore each District will send in three tributes, either two boys and one girl or two girls and one boy. These Games will also be restricted to NO VOLUNTEERS." The Capitol erupts in cheers and Snow bows as if he just played the greatest performance of all time. Snow smiles and says "Thank You and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I run home and cry in my room for hours. Friends, sisters, cousins, brothers have to decide who they will keep and who will go home. Even the Capitol, with their small hearts, seemed to have compassion for us. Prim comes into my room and starts crying. She could be picked again and there's no way I could save her. I could try to bring her home as her mentor, but if I thought she could survive the Games, I wouldn't have volunteered for her in the first place last year. I hold her and say, "I will protect as far as I can. If you get chosen, I will be your mentor." I don't say more than that. I've learned to not make any more promises because you can't always keep them.

That night, I dream of Peeta. Were in a meadow, sitting on a wooden table eating some food. Most of my dreams with Peeta in them are sad and deadly but this one seems free and happy. He's sitting there eating with me, smiling and laughing. I don't know what state of mind I'm in, but I speak to him as if he were still alive and knew everything going on right now. "I'm scared for these Games, Peeta. I'm going to have to choose who to send to the arena." He nods and says, "Only vote for someone you think who can win the Games. Kids who are smart, strong, creative like yourself. Tell the people that, and then you and Haymitch do your best to bring one of those kids home, okay." I then say, "I miss you Peeta, so much. I think I love you too." He laughs and says, "If I knew dying was what it took for you to love me… well, I miss you too Katniss. And we will see each other again." He leans towards me and I think it's for a kiss but when I do all he does is say, "Let go, Katniss." And then I wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

It's Reaping Day. We must wake up and be ready in the Square by 8:00 am. With all the voting everyone has to do, we must have three tributes prepared for the Capitol by 1:00 pm, when they expect it. I walk with my Mom and Prim to the square but I must separate from them to sit with Haymitch, the mayor, and the council. Everyone must sign in, including myself and the adults so they can vote and to make sure everyone does. In the bottom right corner of the Square, I see the elderly and the sick. I know everyone must vote, but was it necessary to bring them out today? During the other Reapings, if you're too old or sick to attend the Reaping the Peacekeepers come check on you and mark that you could not attend. Why those rules couldn't apply today, I have no idea. Effie appears and waves to Haymitch and I, but a tall, muscular guy is with her. He's holding a gun in his hand. He doesn't speak but sits down next to us. I offer to switch seats with Haymitch, but he says he's fine where he is.

Effie gets on stage and speaks over the rules for everyone. First she will choose ten names from the bowl, five boys and five girls. Someone will keep track of the names called and put them into an electronic system called a computer. Once all the names are called, everyone will go in line into the poll booths. We have twenty of them. The poll booths have a machine which you put in your name. Then a screen with the names of the ten kids and we will pick two boys and two girls to volunteer in the Games. Since it's computerized, as Effie says, it will take no time tallying the votes. The four kids with the most votes will stay on stage, while the others can go back to their families. After that, everyone will vote again to keep one of the four kids home. The three that are left will be sent to the Games. Effie also says with the including votes of the district, council, Mayor, mentors and the Peacekeepers the amount of votes is not divisible by ten which means no kids will have an equal number of votes. Effie takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and says, "If you refuse to vote you will face the charge of elimination." Just then the muscular guy with the gun that's next to us, gets up and walks into the crowd going towards the elderly and sick section of the Square. He picks up an elderly man, nearly about two days from death, throws him to the ground and shoots him in his head. Everyone jumps and gasps. Then Effie says in a broken voice, "This will be your fate if you choose not to participate in today's Reaping voting." You can tell as superficial as Effie is she's not evil as she's holding back tears. She looks at the crowd of kids and says, "Good luck, may be the odds be ever in your favor."

The muscular man comes back on the stage and pulls out some type of machine device out of his pocket. He stands next to Effie and nods for her to start pulling out names. She goes to the girl section and pulls out five sheets of paper. She says, "If I pull a repeat name, I will throw it back and choose a new one." She opens the five names and reads them off. "When I call your name, please come to the stage: Veronica Ridge, Madge Undersee, Melissa Hunter, Revia Kraten, and Jocelyn Greiter". I gasp when I see Madge in a beautiful blue dress grace the stage with her head held high. I don't know the other girls, and I try not to pay close attention to them until whoever is chosen is heading to the arena, but it's hard. The girl named Jocelyn is small and looks like she just turned twelve so I don't think she'll be chosen. I don't see Madge going either, but people might have a grudge against the little rich girl of District 12. However, the mayor could make our lives hell if his daughter was sent to the Games. I look at the girl named Revia. She's tall, muscular, dark skinned, and gorgeous. She looks angry. She might get chosen to go, cause she might have a chance to win. I made sure to tell everyone over the last few days to vote for people who may win, instead of at random. Melissa is dirty and you can tell she's from the Seam. She's holding back tears, and her bones are sticking out from her skin, I doubt they'll choose her too. Lastly, Veronica is a town girl, her blonde hair up and long eyelashes. She reminds me of Glimmer from my Games, but there's a sweetness about her that tells me she won't kill. I'm afraid she'll be chosen. Effie walks over to the boys section and does the same procedure, "Henry Watson, Jacob Mellark, Thomas Pethers, Luke McKane, and Franklin Hoblise." Haymitch's breathing stops when they say Thomas's name. Thomas moves on stage gracefully, and chances are he'll probably get chosen. He's not fat, but has more muscle and better skin, eyes, and hair than any kid in the District. He smiles and Haymitch and I, taking his place on stage. I look for Candice in the crowd, and I find her crying her eyes out almost about to combust. I recognize Jacob Mellark and almost cry. This is Peeta's younger brother. My heart goes out to that family and I'm sure the rest of the District does too and probably won't pick him. I've seen Luke before at school, he sometimes sits with Gale. He looks tired, but he's tall and skinny. He might get chosen. Franklin is a small boy of about thirteen, but he's a little bit on the plump side and has a tint of darkness in his eyes. However, since he's young he probably won't go today. Lastly, Henry is huge, over 6 feet and more than 200 pounds. I've seen him before because he's on the wrestling team. His face shows he's frighten, but with the right amount of training he could win the Games. He's definitely being voted for. With that, everyone gets in line at the polls and begins to vote. The families of the tributes and the council, mayor, and Haymitch and I all get our own line. Once you get inside you click on a screen and type in your name. You then get a list of tributes just picked. I think of who I could bring home and choose Henry Watson, Luke McKane, Revia Kraten, and Veronica Ridge. Thomas probably would've been a better choice than Luke, but I would never forgive myself if I chose Thomas. I don't think Veronica would last five minutes in the Games either, but everyone else would be just as bad as her, even worse. I try not to think about it, realizing that though my votes count, they don't determine who will stay and go. After about three hours, everyone's finished. Muscular guy whispers the results in Effie's ear and says, "The following tributes who still stay on stage will be: Henry Watson, Franklin Hoblise , Revia Kraten, and Veronica Ridge!" The other six tributes give a sigh of relief and rush to their families, with the exception of Thomas who mumbles how he could've won the Games. I roll my eyes, and relived that most of my picks got put into the second string. I want Henry, and Revia cause I know they have a chance of winning. Veronica is a town girl, but then again Peeta was a town boy, and look how far he made it. Franklin looks dead inside and that might be in advantage in the Games, but he's also very young. Effie says it's time to vote again, and this time it's for who to stay and I pick Franklin. Since everyone's looking at four names instead of ten, the process takes about an hour and a half. We wait for the tally and Effie speaks again, "The following tributes will participating in the Third Quarter Quell! Franklin Hoblise…. Revia Kraten… and Henry Watson!" Veronica starts crying tears of happiness and runs towards her family. The three of remaining take turns shaking hands and go into the holding building where they'll see their families and friends before it's time to go.

Haymitch and I are told we can go home, say bye to some people and pick up some things if we need it and to be on the train within half an hour. I go see Madge first as I know she's still probably shaken up by being chosen and everything. Gale is with her. I think I'm slightly annoyed but I also think about how I can say bye to both of them in one sitting. I hold her and ask if she's okay. She nods and says "Oh Katniss, I don't know what I would've done if I was chosen!" I nod and say, "Well, I would've done my best to take care of you." I sigh and say, "Well I'll be gone for about a month I think. You know training and then the actual Games." They both nod and Gale says, "Well do your best to bring someone home, Catnip." I laugh a bit, but then I see the angry look on Madge's face. The last thing I need is issues when I come back, so I say bye to them both and leave to see Thomas.

Haymitch is there when I show up and I don't know why I would be suprised. Haymitch has no other friends or family besides myself and Thomas. I ask Thomas if I can speak to him alone, but then I realize that'll leave Candice and Haymitch alone together. Thomas nods and go into his backyard. Before he says anything I speak and say, "I'm sorry about all those months ago. You're going to think I'm crazy or lying or something but that night I saw a ghost of Peeta. And it brought all these emotions back and I wasn't sure if I was ready to move on. Then I went on my Tour and saw some really bad things and when I came back I wasn't myself at all. And then today, when your name was called I was so scared for you, even though I knew you weren't. I just wanted to tell you good-bye and that I really do care about you." When I'm nervous I talk fast and I realized I had all that in about fifteen seconds. Thomas kissed me and said, "I'll see you when you get back sweetheart." I laughed and said, "Please don't ever call me that again." I kissed him back and went to spend time with my mother and Prim before Haymitch and I left to prepare for the next Hunger Games.


	10. Chapter 10

Haymitch and I are sitting on the train waiting for Effie to tell us when we come and see our tributes. Haymitch starts pouring a drink and I can take it away and pour it down the sink in our train cart. "The hell, Katniss?" I glared and said, "Those kids are in there waiting for us. Were their last hope of making it out alive." He started laughing, "Oh sweetheart, you have so much to learn. I've watched fifty, no wait forty-nine, kids die. No matter how much advice I gave them they always died. Except for you. Which I'm starting to regret because you're becoming very annoying." I rolled my eyes and said, "Where do we start?" Haymitch sighs and says, "Your mentor now Katniss. Not a friend, or some big sister figure. You prepare these kids for the best out of a horrible situation. Even though, you know only one of them will make it out. If any of them. We'll ask them about their skills and see how they would work into the Games. We might have a bit more time since we have more tributes so maybe we can teach them a couple of things, traps and such. After the first night in the arena, if there's any of them left, we must decide who were going to save." I give him a shocked look and started to say something, but then he says, "Don't argue with me about this. I chose to save you instead of Peeta, and you came out as a Victor." He was going to say more but Effie came in.

I swear that woman has a wig and outfit in every color. She was wearing a green, slender dress that fitted her body perfectly. It only went down to her legs and it was almost normal looking. But her wig, eyeshadow, and eyelashes, lips were that same green color and her face was powdered to look even paler. I rolled my eyes and said, "Hello Effie. You're looking green." She gasps and says, "You really think so. Cinna is all over the Capitol saying forest is the new black so everyone in the Capitol is wearing greens and browns!" Cinna overall was a good stylist and I'm sure that's why Effie's dress was perfect. However, I don't think he'd give a thumbs up to a dark green wig. She escorted us to the room with the tributes. She whispered while we walked, "I personally think we have a pretty good group here this year. Even better than last." I grit my teeth, but technically she was right. Our tributes this year looked better than the baker's son and then illegal-hunter-seam-girl. We walked into the room where they were sitting and examined each one. Revia was beautiful, stunning really. She could get sponsors on her good looks if she didn't have any real skills. However, she had slanted hawk eyes, and she wasn't just born with her fitted muscles. Henry, was huger than I expected. He stood up to shake my hand and almost broke it, though it wasn't on purpose. The gentle giant, I thought to myself. Yes, gentle to the Capitol, a killer in the arena. He could really win. Franklin just sat there, glaring into the world. I looked at him up and down and noticed he had some muscle. It was an assumption but if perhaps he really was cold and with the right amount of training he could just kill people without remorse and eventually come up on top. We really did have a decent group. Haymitch sat down and said, "So here's the deal. You're gonna tell us what you can do. We'll work on it for the next couple of weeks while your in training. Everyone has strength even if they don't know it, you just to have find yours. The training center will have plenty of options for you to try out. If all you can do is set up traps that kill people, you can still win. You will stay together as a group, an alliance against the other tributes. The alliance does not have to stay when the Games start, but the six of us", he said circling with his finger himself, me, Effie, and the three of them, "will be an united front. Katniss and I will help you with your physical and mental skills. Effie will help you with your publicity like your interviews and how to act properly. You need a personality that will attract people to sponsor you. Any questions?"

Revia's hand shot up, "Do we share our skills with you guys personally or as a team? Cause I'm not trying to start any drama, but these two are my enemies too.", pointing to Henry and Franklin. "Should they know what I can do?" I said, "That's a good question. We are all sharing our skills at the beginning with each other. You won't be able to share more than the others will. Around the last three or four days, we will all train separately and anything special you want to work with that you didn't say, will be handled on those days. But like Haymitch said, we are a team and we must act like one." Franklin raised his hand and says, "What if I ain't got no skills though?" Effie looked up in shocked and said, "We will have to work on your language!" Haymitch chuckled and said, "Yes Effie the one thing that really kills kids in bad grammar." Looking back at Franklin he said, "You will have to try to talk more civilised though. And everyone can do something. We'll find it out in a couple of days." I wanted to do more but Haymitch said let the kids have their space and try to enjoy their first night. They'll probably spend it crying like I did and probably exploring the different things in their rooms like the showers and clothes and televisions.

That night we all sit down after dinner and watch all the reapings. I'll admit I like the no volunteer rule when it comes to the Career districts because every Games, Districts 1-4 all reap 18-year-old killer machines and almost always win. And it seems no one thought of the rule I did in telling everyone to send people they know who will win. All the districts are sending poor kids that don't have that much money or family. A girl from District 4 captures my eye, she looks strong and could easily be a threat. Her name is Talia. I keep track of all the names of people I might perceive as a threat to my tributes. The entire group of District 7, two girls and one boy look threatening. That district knew what they were doing. Their names were Gavin, Jamel, and Mercy. Two twins, a boy and a girl from District 9 looked threatening too and their alliance would be strongest in the Games and probably will never break until the end. Lastly, a tall muscular tribute from District 11 would definitely be a problem. He reminded me of Thresh, in fact so much they were probably brothers. No expression or emotion just huge. Our district comes last and the commentators talk about Henry and Reiva as pretty decent candidates. They don't say much about Franklin. The show ends and Haymitch and I look at each other in defeat. "We got some real work to do.", I say to Haymitch. He nods and says, "We sure do sweetheart."

It's the first day of Training and Cinna and my old stylist team as well as Portia and her team, Peeta's old team, come to the room. The rules have changed a bit since each district has an odd amount of tributes. Cinna and Portia will work with the tributes equally. And when the tributes are sent to the arena, one will be escorted by Haymitch, one will be escorted by either Cinna or Portia, and the last one will be escorted by me. Haymitch, Effie, and I eat breakfast while Portia, Cinna, and the six stylists work over our tributes. I ask Haymitch what we do while while they train and he says we can hang out around the Capitol or hang out with the other mentors. Our eyes will be glued to screens during the Games so this will be the only time we can actually get to know the other Victors. I'm afraid of meeting new people, but maybe this will be easier, getting to know people just like you. People whose dreams haunt them every time they go to sleep. It might be more comforting to talk to people who understand what I went through. As Henry, Franklin, and Revia go to the Training Center, I go with Haymitch to meet the other mentors.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know this is late, but like last time I will just post two chapters today. Enjoy and review :)**

Districts with more than two victors take turns in being mentors. Some don't want to be bothered with the Hunger Games at all and just stay at home in their districts unless they actually have too. We walk into a room with an open bar, Avoxes everywhere waiting on us and tables and booths we can sit at and get to know everyone. Haymitch nods over to the bar and says "We could spend our days over here." I shake my head and say, "We have to socialize sweetheart." I don't recognize many Victors, the ones in my recent years that I could remember must've stayed this one out. I recognize a woman who won a few years ago, her name is Johanna and she's from District 7. I walk up to her and introduce myself. "Hey there girl on fire!" I roll my eyes, that comment never seems to get old to anyone else except me. She invites me to sit with her and some other Victors. Finnick , who was a boy Victor from District 4 a few years ago as well. Lastly, there was a man named Bette who won awhile ago, from District 3. With Haymitch, the five of us sit down and discuss our tributes. "You have an impressive group", I say to Johanna as I think of the big group from District 7. She nods and says "They're monsters alright. You didn't do bad yourself 12. I see you got yourself a good team. It should be an interesting Games."

We get to know each other and talk about the Games. I didn't realize this but it seems everyone is good friends and relate to each other in one way or not. Finnick says, "Who do you guys think is going to win this year… based on what you say?" Haymitch takes a swig and says, "Believe or not I think the big kid from my group may have a chance. That boy from District 11 looks good too though." Johanna thinks it'll be someone from her team or the girl Talia from Finnick's district. I thought you would just say your tributes to make your District not look weak. However, I hear conversations from other mentors and some of them don't have any faith in their tributes and aren't afraid to show it. At lunch, Haymitch explains to me that everyone are friends here and the tributes and the Games don't change that. He points to a tall guy, who's muscular and blonde. "He was Cato's mentor last year. Really thought he was bringing someone home. But then you and Peeta took care of him. He's still my friend… well acquaintance more like, I don't have many friends. But we realize at the end it's a game. A game of death, but a game no less. There's only one winner." With that he took a drink.

Throughout the next few days we learned everyone's strengths. Henry was gentle and really nice, and I was afraid he wouldn't be able to kill. However we learned he could 350 lbs. Haymitch clapped and said he could easily crush someone's neck. That seemed to scare Henry but I told him, you gotta do what you gotta do to stay alive. Despite his faith in himself, Franklin knew many poisonous plants and fruits. He could make traps as well, instant killing ones. I suggested they all take a day on making traps. If they were injured and couldn't move, a trap could still help them live longer. Revia told me she could throw knives. She explained she was the butcher's daughter back in District 12 and over the years practiced throwing knives just for fun. However, when practicing on dummies she hit her target every time. I remembered Clove and thought how far knife throwing got her in the Games.

The day after we went over everyone's strengths, I decide to watch my tributes in the Training Center. Haymitch went to hang out with the other tributes, but a woman from District 9 sat with me in the mentors' booth. "You're the one with the twins huh?" She nods and says, "I don't have much faith in the other girl, but those twins will make it far. What about you?" I pointed to the corner where Revia, Henry, and Franklin were working on fire starters. "Those are mine.", I beamed like they were my children. She nodded and said, "Oh yeah District 12. They're saying you and District 7 are the only ones whose entire team has a chance." She laughs and says, "Lucky you." I shake my head and say, "None of us are lucky." She nods in agreement and we watch and takes notes. I see the boy from District 11 use a bow and arrow perfectly. Almost as well as me. He's huge, but not bigger than Henry. I write him down and take notes on him and his skills. He's a huge competitor and will definitely be in the top 9. I learn the District 9 mentor's name is Abigail and her husband is the District 9 male mentor. She won two years ago, and he won about eight years ago. However, she was eighteen when she won, so the age difference between them isn't that big. She compares notes with me about the boy from District 11 and Talia from District 4. We both fear Johanna's tributes because they seemed to have bonded quickly. Her twins won't work with the other kid and my tributes only talk when needed. I was pissed, I told them to act like an alliance even if they didn't plan on being one.

Then Revia blew me over the edge. At lunch for them, she left Henry and Franklin to eat with the District 11 boy and Johanna's team. They were gabbing it up and even talked about what tributes to take out first. When Revia pointed over to Franklin, I lost it. I got up and started to walk down to wrangle her neck but Abigail grabbed me and said, "Katniss, honey it's against the rules to go down there." I ripped my arm from her but nodded and acknowledged she was right. I would deal with her when we got back to the rooms. After the day was finished, and we headed back to the rooms I saw Revia, Franklin, and Henry sitting waiting for us so we could have dinner. Portia and Cinna were sitting there along with Effie. Haymitch was slightly tipsy, but aware enough. I marched over to Revia and grabbed her by her neck. Everyone jumped up to stop me, but I held up hand. "Are you crazy? I ask you to do one thing, one thing! Stay away from other tributes, until the Games! You can't even do that." She attempts to rip my hand from her neck, but is unsuccessful. She clamours out, "I don't have to listen to you! I c-can do what I w-w-want." I laugh and say "Really? Okay, so when you're out there in a week STARVING TO DEATH or perhaps bleeding out because those kids will turn on you as soon as there done with you and you need to me to send you something perhaps some food, or a bandage or a medication to stop the bleeding I want you to remember that you don't have to listen to me." With that I throw her onto the back of the couch, where she tumbles over on her back and falls on the ground. She gets up and says, "They're not going to turn on me Katniss, we're friends!" I turn to her and say, "ITS THE HUNGER GAMES! THERE ARE NO FRIENDS!" Haymitch rubs his head, and asks "Revia, how the fuck are they your friends when only one person can walk out?" Her eyes well up and she starts to storm to her room. Effie stops her and says, "You can't leave. We're about to have dinner and I refuse to wait for you to finish your tantrum before I can eat my lamb chops." With that she walks towards the dining room with her head in the air and her heels clicking the wood floors. Portia laughs and says, "I guess the Queen of District 12 has spoken."


	12. Chapter 12

It's the day of evaluations and the tributes don't have to go to the Training Center, but the mentors and tributes can go to seperate rooms in our floor and practice what they plan to do in the evaluations. The five us go into a concrete room on our floor and the area sort of looks like what the evaluation room will look like. I explain to them that since we are last, they will probably be drunk and bored by the time you get there. "You must catch their attention, okay.", I say. I tell Franklin to make a hanging trap of some sort and use a dummy to demonstrate what can happen to a tribute. Haymitch and Henry work alone as they think of things he can do. Of course he could strangle a dummy to pop it's head off, but after some time even I could do that. They discuss maybe throwing some metal boulders around. It worked for Peeta and he got an 8. However Henry is much stronger than Peeta was and could probably break something. Though Revia and I aren't talking friendly wise, I help her practice with her throwing knives. I tell everyone will be throwing or aiming something at a target. I tell her to get about three or four dummies and move them around the area and place them equal distances apart. Then stand in one place and throw your knives at each dummy. It shows your distance skills and your ability to throw at any direction at one time.

It's time for evaluations and I tremble in my seat as I wait for them. They're all great, but all the tributes are in some way. Haymitch hands me a drink they call whiskey. It's strong but a take a shot of it and wait for them to come back. After this is the interview and two days of personal training. Then the Games. I realize if even I can bring one person home, I can't bring back all three and that's what terrifies me. Revia is not my favorite person right now, but if/when she dies it'll break my heart. And thinking of Franklin or Henry… I take another shot. I see what drives Haymitch to drink. Knowing in your heart no matter how hard they try or how talented they are you will never see all of them again. I stop drinking though I want to be sober by the time they come back. They finally arrive and they greet us, awkwardly. "So how'd it go?", I ask. Franklin speaks first and says, "I wanna think I did good, but I'm not sure. I got some claps and everyone looked impressed. I did exactly what you guys told me to do. Just hope it was enough." With that he asked an Avox for some food and sat down with his head in his hands. Revia spoke up next and said, "I set up four dummies and instead of three, I got them all in the head except for the last one, which I got in the shoulder. They seemed impressed until then." I grabbed her and hugged her and said, "A knife in the shoulder will stop them long enough until you actually kill them. You did good." Henry was standing there and then he started to cry. "I think I made them mad, you guys. What if they come for my family?" Haymitch walked over to him and said, "Hey, hey what happened?" Henry breathed and said, "I stood at the edge of the area and picked up a metal ball like you said and threw it. But, then I went really hard like you told me and it hit the wall all the way on the other side and it made a crack in the wall." I was shocked, and that's the moment I chose. I was going to save Henry until he last breath. He continued, "They stood up and applauded me, but I damaged property." Cinna and Portia walked in at that time and stopped when they saw Henry's tears. Haymitch laughed and said, "Boy! You did fantastic, stop crying now." We explained everything to the stylists and again to Effie when she came in.

A couple hours later, the results came in. The rankings were from 1, being the lowest and 12 being the highest. The Career districts came in surprisingly low with the highest being a 6." Talia, Finnick's District 4 girl got an 7. Johanna's group from District 7 came up soon. Gavin, got an 8, Jamal got an 8, and Mercy got a 9. Impressive, Johanna. Abigail's District 9 twins both pulled 9's. Ironic. District 11's big guy got a 10. I sunk back into my seat. He was a contender for sure. I'd have to make sure they stay away from him. Then our results came up, Franklin pulled an 8. We clapped and celebrated but had to settle down because Revia was next, an 8. We clapped and celebrated again. Henry was last. He trembled in his seat and I held his hand. An 11! Only one other person in the history of the Games ever pulled that, me. They mention it that Katniss Everdeen was the only other person to receive this and then exclaim at the fact that I'm his mentor. I roll my eyes, now it may be suspected that we're cheating. We send the kids to bed, but they discuss how Henry and the boy from District 11, who's name I finally learn is Charles will definitely be the match to see.

We have our television interviews the next day. Cinna and Portia need to be given awards for the beauty and elegance they bring out in my tributes. Revia's hair is turned completely straight, and down her back. She's wearing a slim fit dress in the color blue. Franklin is in a suit with a blue tie and shoes. His hair is combed back and he's given makeup to look less round. Lastly, Henry is in an all blue suit with white inserts. Effie has been working with them all day on how to talk and to play up their personalities. Sexy, but evil for Revia. Dark and mysterious for Franklin. And gentle giant for Henry.

I don't pay much attention to the other interviews. I sit with Cinna and Portia, Effie, and Haymitch in the crowd and ask them what the plans are for escorting out tributes. Cinna speaks and says, "I think Portia should go with Franklin. He talks to her about something other than the Games. She should be the last face he sees before going in the arena." I think about it for a bit, and realize that Franklin prefers to be styled by Portia rather than Cinna. He always sits with her when we have meals, always tells her first about his day at the Training Center, and he hugged her first and tightly when he got his score from his evaluation. Franklin possibly loved Portia. She held my hand and tears were coming down her face. "Please Katniss?" I nodded quickly and said "Of course". Haymitch wanted to take Revia, since her and I weren't on the same page right now. "Plus knives are her thing and they're my thing. It'll work out." I realized Cinna and I were left with Henry. Cinna spoke and said, "You should go with him. He needs that final advice from you not me." Then he patted Effie on the back and said, "Plus I get to spend time with Effie until you all get back." Effie rolled her eyes at him but smiled and said, "This may be the hardest group we've had to let you go, you guys. No offense, Katniss." I nodded, understanding. Peeta was great, but I really was a pain in the ass and didn't make life easier for anyone. Effie grabbed Haymitch's hand and said, "You have to bring one of them home." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll try my best sweetheart."

Our interviews were next so we stopped our conversation and paid attention to our tributes. Henry went up first. His voice became deeper than I remembered and he talked sweetly at first. Then said he was a killer machine that could hurt someone easily, but couldn't be hurt. I saw some people in the crowd and nod and write his name down on their pads. Caesar was scared, and that was good. Haymitch clapped and said, "There you go, boy." Franklin was next and he was cold, dark, and looked through the crowd and answered his questions directly. I was afraid they would find him boring but in fact, a dark child is good in the Hunger Games and people were writing his name down. Lastly Revia graced the stage. She looked more beautiful than usual and gave the crowd an excellent final interview. She said she knew how to use a knife and always had some tricks up her sleeve. The crowd cheered her on and the interviews were over. They would be recapped across Panem with all the tributes information. It was time for the Games to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't really post three chapters in one day. However, I had a lot of free time and wrote the next chapter and finished. Might as well publish it. Enjoy! :)**

It's the last day before the Games. We were supposed to have two days with our tributes but the Capitol was getting anxious so they cut it into one. Haymitch and I are given three hours with each tribute. A final lunch and then heading to the arena. I go with Henry first.

"That boy Charles from District 11 is your biggest opponent in these Games. Everyone else I'm also guaranteed you can beat. If you can get to him before he gets a weapon do it. He's nothing without a bow and arrow." Henry stared at me for a moment and said, "Katniss, I don't know if I can kill people." I sighed and said, "Are you from the Town or the Seam?" He laughs and says, "Does it matter? Either side starves at some point." I nodded and said, "If you go home, your family will never starve again. You know my story of course. We were already struggling, then my Dad died and my mom went into a depression, I had to fend for my family. And though I am a great shot, your stomach never gets full off rabbit stew and mint leaves. Then I won these Games. I hate to brag but my family and I eat well every night. And look at Haymitch. He's a drunk, a loner, a bunch of things but he's never broke or hungry. These Games change things for you Henry. I think you have what it takes to win." He sighs and asks, "Are you saying the Hunger Games are a good thing?"

I shake my head and say, "No. But if you win, there's benefits Henry." He smiles and says, "I have a secret weapon I think." He tears some cloth of some sort and fills it with heavy little metal balls. "I figure I'll just have to use rocks when I get to the arena. And tear some cloth from a dead tributes clothes." He wraps the cloth around his hand and puts the metal balls in the cloth. Like a cheap brass knuckle. He walks over to a dummy. The plastic dummies weren't really cutting it so we asked the Gamemakers if we could have more real life ones. They gave us some but only for personal training and evaluations. The real life ones are made of rubber instead of plastic and have cement inside them to act like bone. Henry takes a deep breath and punches the dummy with the cloth and metal balls hand. The rubber face sways and the concrete cracks inside. I run over and feel the dummy and see it's completely ruined. He smiles and says, "You can fix a broken leg or arm, even a rib. But I don't think you can survive with a broken face." I smile and say, "This will work. Don't use it as your first go to though. It'll take too long at the Cornupica. Grab a backpack and run. Snap necks if people get in your way. I know you're big, but your not fat and you can run." We spend the next thirty minutes timing how fast he can run. We practice how to snap necks next. He was the strength but not the technique. He's so big though, he can push people out of the way. The timer goes off and he hugs me and says, "Thank you Katniss."

I work with Revia next. Not much talking but we practice throwing knives. I teach her how to run fast because she won't have a knife as soon as she gets in the arena. I ask her if she has any talents I should know and she shows me her nails. I think they're fake at first and tell her she can't bring them into the arena. She shakes her head and says no the real. Haymitch asked the Gamemakers and they said they were fine. "They can't be a certain length, but it never said anything about a certain sharpness." They look like mini knives on her fingers. She explains she found a nail filer in her room and has been working on these two hours a night after we send her to bed. She grabs my wrist and says, "May I?" I nod and she carefully cuts my wrist with a slash. I wince and she says, "Sorry! Haymitch has one too, if it makes you feel better." I chuckle a bit and say, "How much pressure did you just put?" She shakes her head and says, "Not much Katniss. I didn't want to hurt you. However, imagine if I went full force at someone with five nails and at their face!" I clap in delight. Damn, these Games were changing me. However, it wasn't even about winning anymore it was about bringing these kids home. We practice with Dummies and she slashes the rubber like it was paper. I teach her some survival skills and despite Haymitch's run and don't stop for anything rule, it's a good idea to try and grab something even if it's a small backpack and go find water. She nods and says, "I'm sorry Katniss. Please don't abandon me in the arena." I pat her on the back and say, "I won't." I hold her hand to show her nails and say, "You might not need my help." I laugh and hug her. The timer goes off and she leaves.

Lastly, I see Franklin. He gives a small smile and leads me to the nature station. He sits down and makes necklace and bracelet length straps of leaves and thorns for about twenty minutes. He carefully flips them inside out and puts the out part around his neck and on his hands and wrists. Like a scarf and gloves. He says, "Forgive me Katniss." I roll my eyes like I haven't heard that enough today with Revia. I nod and he asks for the tip of pinky finger. "Now carefully touch my the leaves around my neck with your pinky. Don't hold too long." I do so and as soon as I come in to contact and I jump back. It stings and causes my finger to swell up. He laughs and says, "Now imagine if I hit someone in the neck with that, or the back or even their face. Hell, even if I could swell up their leg, it would stop them from running and I could kill them." Still in pain I mumble, "What if they don't have those kind of leaves there?" He shrugs and shows me the thorn necklace and bracelet. "I'll use those. All arenas always have some time of plant with thorns. I kept it my secret talent for a reason." He continued, "I know you're worried. So today Haymitch and I practiced hand to hand combat and strategic stabbing." He explained he could run fast and that strategic stabbing is where you stab important veins and arteries so they'll be killed instantly or hurt to the point they can't fight anymore. I draw some X's on a dummy, where important vessels would be on a real body and get behind it and charge it towards him and see if he can hit the points I marked. His throwing is a bit off, but he doesn't miss. The timer goes off and he says "I know you're worried cause I'm thirteen and not that big. But I'm smart Katniss." He gives me a quick hug and leaves.

The six of us, Haymitch, Effie, Portia, Cinna and myself all sit at a table and talk about tomorrow. Cinna asks, "Katniss, have you decided who you plan to save?" I shake my head and say, "I want to say I'll wait until after the first day in the arena but there's no doubt in my mind that they'll all survive it. I can't see any of them not winning." Haymitch nods in agreement, "I know. I had Revia in my mind from the start, but then seeing everyone's skills. I don't know." Effie speaks up and says, "Pick the girl she's the prettiest." We roll our eyes and Effie and continue to chat. At the end, we had no idea what to do besides wait for tomorrow.

These Games will be different than the others. We will meet with our tributes first, then they will be shipped straight to the arena. Henry stands there waiting for me to come in. I hug him and say, "I'm not here to tell you you're going to win. But I don't see you losing either, Henry." He hugs me and said, "I'm not going to try to win for me. I'm going to try and win for Polly." Polly and Henry had been dating for awhile and there were rumors she was pregnant. "That big house will be perfect you and her… and whoever else might live with you.", I say and wink. "Any final words Henry?" He nods and says, "If I don't make it… tell my family I love them. And thank the team for me. I want to thank you to Katniss. I hope I won't disappoint you if I lose." I hug his big figure and say, "You'll never disappoint me. Just remember everything I told you okay." I wipe a tear and he laughs and says, "Don't cry I haven't died yet." With that he walks into the other room and boards the aircraft. I see Franklin and Revia walking behind him and run to the front of the door and wave to them. They see me and nod to me with smiles.

Haymitch and I enter the mentor's room. Each district has a cubicle with two seats and a large desk with two computers on it. We go to 12 and sit down. In the middle of the room, there's a large screen of the Games. In our cubicle we have three screens that are meant for each tribute of ours. When our tribute dies, the screen will go black. A man comes into the room and explains our roles and duties as mentors. "Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games. I'm sure you're aware you have three screens instead of two as usual. Each screen is for your tributes. When your tribute dies, their screen will go black. The big television in the room shows the Games, Panem will be seeing. As a mentor, you may come and go as you please, visit with others, eat, sleep, use the bathroom. Each district will have Two Avoxes on their hand and foot at your call for food or any items you may need." I turn around and see two Avoxes standing there, waiting. The man continues,

"The rules of the Games are simple and pretty loose for mentors. You may go out and convince sponsors to sponsor your tribute. When the money comes, your computer will show what money you received. If the money is designated for a tribute you must use the money for that tribute. If the money is designated for a specific gift for a tribute, you must use that money for the gift. If you receive a blank amount of money you may use it as you choose for any tribute or tributes. To send a gift, you will go on your computer and find the gift button. You will be able to scroll down through the gifts and choose which one to send. Prices may vary and rise as the Games go on. Keep track of your spending. You may not send gifts to other tributes other than your own. You may not use your own money to buy gifts for your tributes. Your account balance for all the money you receive will be displayed at all times on the top corner of your computer. Any money not used by the end of the Games or when all of your tributes die, will go back to the accounts of your sponsors automatically. If all of your tributes die, you may stay here and watch and socialize with other mentors or you can go back to the hotel. No mentor will be allowed to go back to their respective districts until the Games are over. If your tribute wins the Games you must stay in the Capitol. Are there any questions?"

Seems like a lot to follow for simple and loose rules. Haymitch and I turn our heads to our cubicle and turn on the computers and screens. Haymitch leans back and says, "Get comfortable, I don't think our tributes are dying anytime soon." I see that there's $1000 already in our account. The instructions say: "Free money, use at your disposal." I look through the gifts. We can send food, water, million different types of medicine, clothes, matches. A knife cost $1000, a sword cost $5000. Haymitch shakes his head and says, "They're charging $15 for a pack of matches." I notice the prices are pretty high and then everyone's screens come on.

I see Henry, Revia and Franklin standing on top of their plates and the announcer starts counting down. The arena is similar to mine, but sort of dryer. There's trees and bushes but the ground has no grass. Haymitch moves his screen around and says appreciatively, "There's two lakes and pond. That's more than enough water. Which means plenty of animals" I look around as well and I see the plant that Franklin was talking about earlier. The Cornucopia holds the same amount of goods as last time but more food. I'm guessing the only thing they could eat would be desert animals and burrough animals. Maybe some fish at the lake. I look at the big screen to see the rest of the tributes. They all look well prepared, no one crying. I sigh in defeat, this was not going to be an easy Games for my tributes. The announcer yells, "0!" and I see all my tributes run to the Cornucopia. Ladies and gentlemen the 75th Annual Hunger Games have officially begun.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The Hunger Games have begun! In your reviews, guess who you think will win the Games, I'd love to hear what you think. Enjoy :)**

All of the mentors stop what they're doing and watch the Games. Even the Avoxes sit down and watch. No one will move a muscle for hours. I look at my screens and see that Franklin grabbed a backpack and ran into the woods quickly. He can run fast. Haymitch and I give a small high five. I look back at the big screen and see that Talia, District 4's tribute and Revia are fighting. Apparently they're both skilled with knives. They both come at each other with slicing motions and Revia gets slashed in the face. Revia tackles her down and they both wrestle on the ground. Revia gets the upper hand and almost gets to slit Talia's throat but someone with a spear is coming at both of them. The tribute throws it and Revia ducks the spear. With the big guy running at her she punches Talia in the face once and grabs a huge backpack and runs into the woods. Talia gets up in time to cut the male who threw the spear in the leg. She doesn't cut deep enough to hurt him but it buys her time and she runs. Stupidly, neither of the girls grab the spear that almost killed them. Tributes after tributes die, but none in vain or out of weakness. I'm sure the Capitol is loving it.

I look for Henry on screen and he's taking on two kids from Johanna's pack, Gavin and Jamal. Mercy is fighting another girl. He looks scared and I get worried he'd rather die than kill. Gavin grabs Henry's legs and Jamal jumps on his beck and grabs around his neck and starts to choke him. I grab Haymitch's hand and he rubs it softly and whispers, "Come on Henry." Henry's face starts to turn blue and purple and I get worried. Mercy has killed her opponent so she gets a sword and runs over to Gavin and Jamal and throws the sword at Henry. I prepare myself to lose my first tribute but then, Henry throws Jamal frontwards off of his neck and the flying sword hits Jamal in the back. Mercy stops and stares in horror. Henry releases his legs from Gavin and kicks him in the face. He's not dead, but he's definitely down. Henry opens his arms and gives the "bring-it-on" motion to Mercy. She glares and runs away. Henry grabs the sword from Jamal's back, goes and finds a bag and runs as well. I hear Johanna mumble under her breath but I ignore it. Nothing can bring me down.

In total 15 tributes have died today, and I only knew one of them Jamal, from Johanna's team. All of the other kids I knew survived that day. Henry, Revia, Franklin , Finnick's Talia, Mercy and Gavin, Abigail's District 9 Twins and their other tribute, and Charles from District 11. A lot of the "Career" tributes died. In fact it seems Districts 7, 9, and 12 have the Career tributes these Games. After about three hours, a few mentors back to the hotel. Bette still has a tribute alive, but I hear him say to Finnick he doesn't have much faith in her. Finnick has Talia and another boy tribute alive, but he expresses he has little faith about him as well. Johanna walks up to Haymitch and I and says, "I'm not mad at you, so don't get that impression since I'm about to yell. However, I told my tributes to stay away from your big kid and they didn't listen! And now one of them is dead. If they continue to be stupid, neither of them will win the Games, dammit!" She hits her fist into our desks and our computers rattle. Haymitch rolls his eyes and says, "At least your tribute didn't see a fucking spear and kept walking. Even though she's damn near perfect with knives and things!" He grabbed his head and shook it. "I thought these kids would be smarter." They continue to talk but I pay attention to the tributes.

Franklin is sitting with the twins from District 9. They're in a dry area of the arena but one of the lakes is nearby and they know where it is. They take out all their supplies and divide them equally. I turn to find Abigail and she just shrugs and looks confused as well. Franklin says, "A lot of the easy kill died today. It'll be hard from here on out." The twins nod and continue to divide up supplies. I shake my head at Franklin. If you were going to make an alliance with anyone in the Games, you don't pick people who are related! Twins at that! I read in school, they can hear each other's thoughts and have the same dreams. They can easily kill him in his sleep. Haymitch rubs his eyes with his hand and says, "Why don't tributes ever listen?" I shook my head and said "I wish I knew myself."

Haymitch and I take turns going to the restroom and getting some coffee so we can stay awake. Haymitch is pouring some sugar into his and I see something on the screen that makes me jump. Revia with a knife in hand and Henry with cloth and rocks knuckles run into each other. I call Haymitch and say, "Haymitch! Get over here now!" He slowly walks over and looks at me and says, "What is it, sweetheart… can't I get my coffee?" I don't reply, just point to the screen. He says, "Oh shit!" and sits down beside me as our eyes glue to the screen. They both look awkward at each other in the face but both have their fighting stance prepared. I don't remember breathing at this moment just watching. All of a sudden a male tribute comes from behind Revia and swings at her with a club. Henry pushes her out of the way and punches him with his rocks hand. The guy falls instantly. Revia gets on top of him and slashes his throat and the cannon goes off. A woman behind me stands up and yells, "Dammit!" and sits back down and says "I still have one left." Henry helps Revia up and says, "Let's make a truce. We won't kill each other unless we're the last two standing." Revia nods and says, "Okay. Thanks for helping me out." They go in separate directions. Haymitch lays back in his chair and sighs. "That was close."

I look at my account and someone has sent me $200 for some medicine to fix the slash on Revia's face. Her backpack doesn't have a first aid kit or anything to help it. It can leave a permanent scar on her face or worse, contract an infection. I ask Haymitch and he agrees. We send her a parachute and she gets it almost instantly. She whispers "Thank you" and applies. We still have $1000 for whatever but since it's the first day none of our tributes need anything. A few days pass and more tributes die and mentors leave. Franklin and his alliance haven't killed anyone yet, but Henry and Revia have been monsters killing everything in sight. I fear it will come down to the two of them. Out of 36 tributes, there's only 18 left after a week. The Gamemakers sent a mutation of a flying spiders and that took out two tributes. Henry was hurt, but not killed. It cost $400 to send him some medicine, which I thought was outrageous but he was fine the next morning.

Talia runs into Mercy and everyone is on the edge. Besides Henry and Charles, from District 11, this was the fight to see. Gavin isn't with Mercy, hunting somewhere. They have a hand to hand combat match and Talia starts to win. Revia comes up and yells stop. I lean back and wonder what the hell she's thinking. She offers them an alliance. Talia says, "Let's say I agree with you 12. What do we do if were the only one's left?" Mercy agrees. "Well, we give Panem the greatest showdown in History. And think about it, if we keep working alone, we'll die sooner than later. You two were about to kill each other and the three of us are the best tributes in the Games." Talia and Mercy think about it and agree. I slam my head on the table. Haymitch rubs my back and says, "Katniss, sweetie I think she has a plan. She's not stupid." They share supplies and think of the remaining tributes left. "All of the District 9 kids are still alive. So are the two boys from my district.", Revia says. "That huge guy from District 11 is still alive too.", Mercy says. "Gavin too." "The boy from my district is still alive, and some kids from Districts 5 and 6. Not too many kids but enough.", Talia says defeated.

Gavin comes back to the area holding two rabbits, obviously for Mercy and himself. He sees the three girls and panic runs. Revia is too good of a thrower however and gets him in the back of head and he dies instantly. She looks to Mercy and Talia and says, "Now do you believe I'm with you guys?" They both nod, while the cannon goes off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this chapter is a mix of the Hunger Games and what's been going on in District 12. After you read, comment who you think might win! Thanks for the support :)**

I ask an Avox for a trash can and I throw up. Revia cannot be that stupid. I prepare to lose her before she dies and that's what makes me sick. Haymitch pats me on the back and says, "It's not over yet Katniss." I nod and we continue to watch the Games. They're going slow, so the Gamemakers remove the water from one of the lakes, making the pond and the lake by the Cornupica the only source of water. The pond is by the edge of the arena and since it's where the mutation attack happened a few days ago no one is going over there. I physically count the tributes left; Henry, Revia, Franklin, The Twins Tina and Timmy, Mercy, Talia, Charles, The boy tribute from District 4 named Marcus, and five other kids I can't remember. It's been almost two weeks and then after a few more deaths the Hunger Games will really begin. I go to the computer and see that no one has sent anymore money recently and the sponsors are bored with my tributes. Haymitch says, "Let's not go find sponsors yet. Let's wait till the Top 8." I nod and tell Haymitch I'm going back to the hotel to take a nap. I dream of Peeta again.

I'm back in the meadow and the picnic table with abundance of food with Peeta sitting there, waiting for me. "I was grateful that you died for me. But these Games are too much Peeta. You would be able to handle this better than I am." He shakes his head and says, " No, I've been watching these Games, it's hard for everyone." I look up wonderly and say, "So you are a ghost?" He laughs and says, "More a figment of your imagination. However, the real Peeta has passed to other side, the good other side. And he's fine." I laugh and say, "So am I going crazy?" Peeta grabs some food and says, "People dream of the dead all the time. Are they all crazy?" I reply no and we sit and eat in silence for awhile. "I miss you Peeta.", I say. "You always say that Katniss.", he replies. "It's cause it's true.", I say, looking down. We sit in silence some more until Peeta says, "You need to get in contact with your people back in District 12. You've been thinking about them and your worry something is wrong." He clears his throat and says, "And don't flip out about Revia and Franklin too much. I know you're scared, but those kids aren't dumb. They have a plan." With that, Peeta gets up and gives me a kiss on the mouth and walks away. I call and say, "Will I see you again?" Peeta turns around and says, "Of course silly! I'll be here whenever you need me." He walks away and disappears into the brightness of the meadows. I then wake up.

I go back to the mentor's room and I find the guy who gives instructions and rules. "May I use the phone please?" The man says, "You're only allowed to contact your District, you cannot speak to the parents of any tributes, dead or alive. Other than that, go ahead." He shows me the phone and says, "Dial your District's number, then press pound. You will hear two beeps. Then dial the number of who you're trying to contact." I thank him and call Thomas. It rings a few times and then I hear, "Hey Dad, what's up?", Thomas says in groggy voice. I feel awkward and say, "Hey Thomas, it's Katniss not Haymitch." Thomas clears his throat and says, "Sorry Katniss, I recognized the number and I assumed it was my dad. Anyway what's up?" I giggled and said, "I just wanted to say hello. And that I missed you." I could hear Thomas grin and say, "I missed you too. Is that the only reason you called me at 2:00 am?" I gasped and said, "I'm so sorry Thomas! I'm in this dark room and the only time of a day I see is in the arena, and those nights and days are so mixed up." He laughs and says, "It's fine. I'm glad you called." I thought about what Peeta in my dream had said about something being wrong at home. I asked Thomas, "Hey is everything okay? I mean in District 12."

Thomas paused for a bit and said, "Uh yeah a few things have been going on. Your sister Prim got sick." My heart drops and I manage, "With what?" He sighs and says, "Well, someone went into the woods and killed a deer, a sick one. A bunch of people ate off it and got sick. Well your Mom and Prim have been taking care of people and I guess Prim forgot to wash her hands or use gloves or something when she was taking care of someone. That's the reason she got sick and your mother didn't. She contracted the same sickness, but a lesser degree of it. I talked to your mother yesterday and she said Prim was feeling better. She refuses to still be in bed when you come home." I relax a bit and say, "Well I'll call everyday to see how she's doing. Stay by the phone." I laugh a bit, but I was serious. Thomas says, "By the way Gale and Madge are getting married." I almost pass out. All the suppressed feelings I've kept for Gale for years shoot through me. But I had Peeta, and I think Thomas and I are a thing. And I didn't think I had a problem with Gale and Madge, when they were dating. But marriage? That means they'll never be a chance between us. If I express my feelings, I'll be a home-wrecker, as they say in some Capitol movies. I start to hyperventilate though. Gale and I were supposed to get married right? We were the ones everyone always said, "They don't know it now, but they'll be together in a few years, just watch." He was my best friend, he watched out for my family when I left for the Games. I've dreamed of us kissing, being together, all sorts of things. He's never been open with his feelings for me, and maybe because they aren't there but… there has to be. I speak again and say, "That was fast." Thomas laughs and says, "Oh Katniss, they're not getting married cause they love each other. They were doing things, they weren't supposed to be doing and…" He stopped for a bit. Maybe he sensed my tension, and thought maybe he shouldn't say what he was about too. He breathes and says, "Well Madge went to your mother and the town doctor… they both say she's pregnant. That's why they're getting married."

I take a deep breath and suprisgnly relivied. He's not marrying her because he doesn't love me, he's marrying her because it's the right thing to do. Either way, he's not going to ever leave her. He's too stand up for that. I speak and say, "In terms of a romantic relationship, Thomas, what are we?" He's silent for a bit and says, "I've never taken you out on a date, so I wouldn't say dating. But whatever is before that." I smile and my heart jumps inside. Though I still have feelings for Gale, it will never be and I have to accept that. And Peeta… is dead. Thomas, well he likes me too and I can see us over time working something out. I look at the screen in the mentor room and see a fight has broken out. I wonder if it's my tributes so I tell Thomas I have to go. Thomas says loudly, "Wait wait! So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" I laugh and say, "I guess if you want me to be. I'll call you soon." We say good-bye and I run back to my cubicle.

Haymitch just shakes his head and comments, "Long ass nap." I say, "I was on the phone with Thomas actually." Haymitch says, "What did he say?" I take a deep breath, "A lot of people got sick from bad meat. Prim got sick taking care of people, but she's getting better. And Gale and Madge, the mayor's daughter, they're getting married." Haymitch eyes open and ask, "The hell, when did that happen?" I shrugged and said, "I guess she got pregnant and that's why." He snickers a bit and says, "Live in District 12 for 11 months and nothing happens. Leave for a few weeks and everything happens." I laugh too and say, "Almost as good as the Capitol tv shows huh?" I take a breath and say, "Also, I'm pretty sure Thomas is my boyfriend." I see his face grimace and I smile widely. "You will never be out of my hair will you?", he asks, rubbing his eyes. " First you're my tribute, my fellow mentor, now your dating my son. Might as well move in too." I laugh and give him a fake hug and say, "You know you love me!" I start to tease more, but then we hear a cannon on screen.

Charles, the tall boy from District 11, has just killed two tributes with a club. He's just beat them to death. His mentor cheers and tells someone next to him, his sponsors just went up tremendously. The Hunger Games commentators say that he's definitely in the running to becoming the 75th Hunger Games Victor. I watch him on the screen, he cleans off his club from blood and starts walking. He chews on some food and then he runs into Franklin and the Twins Timmy and Tina.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't usually post twice in one day unless I'm late and feel bad. But today I just wrote this chapter and decided to post it. If there's any confusion on the timeline or the characters, I apologize. PM me or comment and I can explain. I hope to finish the story by Chapter 20-22. The following contains some plot twists. Enjoy :)**

My heart starts to race as I see the confrontation. I rub my legs with my hands back and forth with anticipation. I see Abigail tense up as well as the District 11 mentors. On one side there's Charles by himself with his club. And then Timmy, Tina, and Franklin completely unarmed. They were going to get water and left all of their supplies at their camp. Dumb move I thought to myself. Everyone in the mentor room is glued to the screen. The tributes are slow to move but they are in a fighting stance. Timmy and Tina have proved they can fight, and with the help of Franklin, they might be able to take down Charles. In one movement, the twins take steps towards him.

Franklin almost instantly takes a knife out and follows closely behind him. Charles bends down into a crouching motion and swings his club in the air next to him, preparing to swing. In an instant, Franklin runs and grabs Timmy and slits his throat. Everyone including me gasps. Tina in complete shock turns around to face Franklin, and Charles hits her in the head with the club twice. The two cannons go off one right after the other. I hear Abigail sniff a bit, but comments to her husband that they still have the District 9 boy named Matthew who has a chance.

Charles walks up to Franklin and says, "I thought you forgot about me." Franklin shakes his head and says, "Never, dude. I just couldn't find you man." They share a brief handshake and asks how the other is doing. Franklin laughs and thinks, "I bet everyone out there thought I was stupid for teaming up with twins. But I got twice the supplies." Franklin and Charles walk back to Franklin's camp and go over supplies. Franklin hands him a spear, but holds back and says, "Wait, where's my food?" Charles rolls his eyes and hands him Charles a large plastic bag of food including bread, berries, I think even some beef strips. Charles snatches the spear and says, "Thank you. I've been using this damn club.", he says throwing it on the ground. "I mean it works, but I love nothing more than a spear, man." Franklin nods and says, "Thank you for keeping up our deal. I would like to ask for an alliance, but we both seem like people who like working on our own." Charles holds out his hand and says, "I won't try to kill you unless we're the last two standing." Franklin smiles and shakes it. "You better get out of here and get back to your camp, I think it's turning dark soon."

Charles sighs and says, "Yeah I know. Only a few of us left now. I've been trying to keep track but there's maybe ten of us in here. This should be over soon." Franklin nods and says, "I've been keeping track. After those two, there's only nine of us." Charles starts to walk away but turns around and says, "I need your help with one more thing." Franklin rolls his eyes and says, "What?" "If me and that big guy from your District get into it and you're there, you have to help me.", Charles says. Franklin laughs and says, "Are you crazy? No." Charles walks back over to him angrily and says, "If you don't, I'll-" But Franklin cuts him off and says, "You'll what? You know better to not fuck with me, Charles. I said no." Charles grunts and says, "Whatever. Good luck." and he runs off.

I sit back in shock. I look to the District 11 mentors, but there just as dumbfounded as I am. Haymitch clapped and said, "I never thought I say this, but a thirteen-year old might win the Games."A mentor sitting next to us, whose tributes had all died, got Haymitch's attention and agreed. After that, our computers lit up and thousands of dollars were pouring in to send Franklin clothes, food, all types of stuff. I wondered why they sent so much, and I saw the Capitol had jacked up the prices. $150 for a piece of bread, $700 for a loaf. A $1000 for a flame resistant sweater. I rolled my eyes and sent Franklin a sweater since his was damaged. I sent him a note saying, "You tricked us for sure Franklin- H & K." He got a small baggy with the sweater in it and the note. He laughed a bit and put it on.

The commentators came on and reviewed the tributes left. "Talia and Marcus from District 4, Kimberly from District 6 (that was the girl I could never remember), Mercy from District 7, Matthew from District 9, Charles from District 11, and Franklin, Henry, and Revia from District 12. Only nine tributes left!", they list. Bets are going on in the city to see who's going to win. Though Charles is still first, Franklin had risen to second. Revia and Henry are around the 4 and 6 mark. I sigh and place my head in my hands. Haymitch patted my back and said, "Don't worry about the rankings sweetheart. You were number 4 or 5 around this time during your Games. And guess who won?" I laughed and relaxed.

The next day we see Talia sneak off from Mercy and Revia while they're asleep. She meets up with someone in the woods. It's Marcus from District 4. Finnick's face lights up as his tributes might finally be working together. "Those two are getting on my last nerve, Marcus! Just help me kill them." Johanna and I both jump at the words, but she straightens herself up before I do. Marcus rolls his eyes and says, "Fine. But this does not mean were in an alliance. I need to get rid of that knife thrower anyway." Talia nods and says, "In return, you can have food, supplies, knives whatever." He smiles and they quietly plan an attack on Mercy and Revia.

Mercy notices Talia is gone, and tells Revia. Still half asleep, Revia waves it off and says that she's probably using the restroom. Mercy gets up and looks for a weapon of some sort. Revia tells her, "Mercy calm down it's fine!" Mercy slaps Revia and says, "This is the Hunger Games, it's not fine! And when we use the restroom, we usually go right there to that tree." she points to a tree not far from their camp. "She ditched us and now coming back for us. You must've forgot the guy from her district is still alive! If he made it this long with no help, he could kill us instantly!" Revia gets up quickly and her and Mercy pack up a few supplies and prepare to run. Just then Talia shoots an arrow and it misses Revia by inches. The girls turn around and in the middle of camp, it's Marcus and Talia vs Mercy and Revia.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Short chapter, but lots of stuff in it. Almost finished! Reviews on who you think will win :)**

Back in the mentors room Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch and I all tense up, knowing definitely two tributes aren't making it out alive. I start to panic as this might be my first tribute to die. Haymitch says the first is always the hardest, but it gets easier. However, if I got easier Haymitch wouldn't drink himself to oblivion every day. I take a deep breath and turn my attention back to the screen.

Revia has two knives and Mercy has a sword. Talia has a bow and arrow, while Marcus is holding a small axe along with a pocket knife. Revia looks around to all three tributes and I know she's thinking if she can take all of them out right now. I wish I could tell her to just take out the District 4 kids and save Mercy for later. Mercy taunts Talia saying, "Now I can finally finish what I started. I was winning." Talia gives a loud laugh and says, "Oh please in your dreams baby!" She then prepares her bow and arrow and shoots at Mercy. Mercy however barely ducks and says, "You can't shoot." And charges at her at full speed aiming her sword at her. They collide and start to tumble on the ground.

Marcus turns his attention to Revia, seeing her as the biggest threat. She looks scared and I hope to tell her that she's killed before and she can do it again. Marcus throws his axe at Revia and it hits her right in the shoulder. I scream and everyone turns to me. I apologize but turn back to the Games. Revia drops down to her knees and I see light fading from her eyes. I say a small prayer to just keep her alive, just for a few more moments. She smiles her beautiful grin and says to Marcus, "You gotta have better aim than that." Still bent over, she pulls the axe out of her shoulder and instantly throws it at Marcus hitting him straight in the skull. He falls over immediately and his cannon goes off. She smiles and turns her attention to Talia and Mercy. She can tell she's dying but isn't going down alone. She gives a faint smile to the camera and throws a knife of hers at Talia and Mercy on the ground. She hits Mercy, who's on top of Talia, straight in the head. Mercy falls to the ground and her cannon goes off next.

Revia uses her last strength to throw a knife at Talia who's still on the ground, but it only hits her leg. She pants and crawls to a tree and leans against it. She holds her shoulder, she knows there's no use trying to save it because she's lost too much blood. She used it to throw the knives and the axe. She closes her eyes and smiles. Her cannon goes off and I start to cry.

The tears roll down my cheeks and I can't breath. Haymitch holds me and tries to calm me down. I realize some people might be staring but I don't care. Revia and I weren't BFFS, but I did everything I could to save her. Soon her screen in our cubilice goes black and makes me realize she's really gone. I see Johanna and her fellow mentor get up and leave since they have no more tributes. I look around the room is pretty empty. I realize we just witnessed three deaths in a row and the Gamemakers must satisfied to let the rest of the tributes relax. There's only six left Talia, the girl from District 6 Kimberly, Matthew, Charles, Henry and Franklin. I realize I hadn't heard from Henry in a while. He's been hiding in camp near the pond, where everyone is afraid to go. Smart. I think his plan is to wait out the Games as long as possible until he has to kill to win. It was Peeta's idea at one point too, he would've won if it wasn't for me. The commentators show clips of the remaining tributes and some family interviews. Franklin's and Henry's family seem proud, but not entirely optimistic. I tried keeping my optimism as well, but after Revia's death I was more than depressed.

I went on the phone to call my mother to listen for Prim's progress. "She's doing better Katniss, she'll be perfect by the time you come home." That cheers me up a bit. I say, "That's good, I'm very relieved." We share some small talk, mostly how she's proud of my tributes in the Games. "You must be a great mentor, Katniss." I hadn't heard a compliment from my mother in years, and it made me heart light up a little. Towards the end of our conversation my mother said, "Oh, Madge came by and dropped off something for you." I took a deep sigh and asked my mother what it was. "It's a bridesmaid's dress Katniss! She wants you to be in her wedding." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breath. Madge was my friend and I did like her, completely. But I didn't want to be in her wedding. I was worried about the issues I would have to face when I got home, but from the corner of my eye I saw Henry on screen. I rushed off the phone and went to sit down in my cubicle.

Henry is close to Kimberly, the District 6 girl I constantly forget. However, she's made it in the Games for a very long time which means she's a force to be reckoned with. Henry wants to eat something, but his food bag is empty. He's tired and looks like he hasn't eaten in his days I look to my account and see we have a lot of money left, but it's all dedicated to Franklin. I scroll down and see we still have $500 left of free money. Haymitch gives me the okay and I look through food that isn't that expensive. I send him an apple and a slice of bread. The prices have skyrocketed now and it's all I can send him. He gets the food and eats it in a few bites. All of a sudden a girl is running behind him and attacks him from behind.

Kimberly gets him to fall over and she's on top of him. She starts delivering blows to his face and punches him in the throat, stopping his breathing. I start to panic. At full strength, Kimberly would be dead. However, a slice of bread and an apple is all he's ate in days. Henry tries to catch his breath and Kimberly reaches for a knife in her pocket and points it towards Henry. However, he grabs the knife, blade first and snatches it from her hands. His hand is bleeding profusely but he turns the knife around and stabs her with it in the chest. She falls back with the knife still in her. Henry gets up and takes the knife out and stabs her in the heart. Her cannon goes off seconds later. He takes a deep breath and grabs her backpack. He finds a first aid kit and some food and wraps up his hand in gauze.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Though this is a short chapter, the next chapter is being posted today and everyone who's followed will get to know who won the Games. After reading this chapter, comment who you think will win before reading the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

The mentors room is almost empty. Only five tributes left, the Games are winding down. Franklin, Henry, Charles, Talia, and Matthew. A man comes around and says, "We are having a feast at the Cornupica tonight. Please tell us one thing each tribute of yours needs." Haymitch and I discuss. Henry definitely needs some medication for his hand, but his food supply is running low again since he's a big guy. And Franklin seems like he's doing well so I'm not sure what he may need. I decide to send pain relievers to Franklin, just in case he's in pain or gets sick. And I decided to send Henry something for his hand. He'll have to find food somewhere else. The announcer tells all five tributes they're will be a feast of food tomorrow at the Cornupica including breads, meats, and desserts. There will also be a stand with your District's number carrying a bag of what you need. The five remaining tributes seem excited until the announcer tells them this opportunity will only be open for thirty minutes. I see Henry starting to walk now as he's far from the Cornupica and will need plenty of time to get there. Plus they didn't say the time tomorrow. Tomorrow morning or tomorrow evening?

Mentors can't see what the Gamemaker's are planning but they've tried the mood from night to day twice in one day. The Games are coming to a close. Franklin and Henry have a good chance of winning and I start to relax but then I see the a hovercraft lower down the feast along with some bags and fly away. I see Matthew, Abigail's boy from District 9, run first. He grabs his bag and starts stuffing it with food from the feast. He's almost finished until Franklin comes and attacks him from behind. They wrestle for a minute and then Matthew cuts Franklin with a makeshift spear out of a stone. Franklin falls back and cries out in pain. Matthew gets on top of him and hits Franklin in the head with the stone twice. Charles comes up from behind Matthew and starts choking him to get off of Franklin. Franklin weakly stands up and starts punching Matthew while Charles holds him. An arrow comes flying and it hits Charles right in the arm. It's Talia and she says, "Might as well make it fair." Everyone's on the edge realizing the Games might end tonight. Talia shoots another arrow at Franklin and misses and he charges at her and slams her on the ground. Matthew grabs a small pocket knife that Franklin dropped and stabs Charles in the back. He cries out in pain and swings at Matthew, knocking him down.

Henry finally shows up and sees the four remaining tributes fighting. He backs up slowly, realizing maybe they'll kill each other and he'll kill who ever is remaining. He gets behind the Cornucopia's metal doors and watches, getting a knife and his rock hand ready. Talia is on top of Franklin choking him and Franklin is squirming under her. Henry starts to tense up as he sees Franklin is dying. Haymitch notices and says, "Don't do it man, don't do it just wait it out." Franklin gets some strength and kicks Talia in the back and she falls over on top of him. He wrestles her till she's pinned and takes out a knife to stab her. A spear hits Franklin in the head and his dead body falls on top of Talia. The cannon goes off. Haymitch stands up in shock. He thought Franklin was going to win, and for a moment I did too. Tears well up in my eyes, but I wipe them away. Henry is still alive, I say to myself. Henry is still alive.

The spear came from Matthew. He had stabbed Charles again, but in the leg to buy himself some time. He grabbed the spear that just killed Franklin and ripped it out of his head. Talia squirms back defensive, and Matthew holds out a hand saying, "Help me take out this big guy." She uses it to get up and they both charge at Charles at the same time. Already stabbed twice, he gets up and prepares to fight. He grabs his spear and throws it in their direction, but the only thing that hits is a knife outta no where that hits Matthew in the neck. He falls over front ways, pushing the knife through his neck and killing him instantly. Talia and Charles and see that Henry threw the knife.

Haymitch leans over to me and says, "Revia must've taught him something huh?" I nod and turn my attention to the three remaining tributes. They've formed a triangle around each other, all unarmed as they lost on their weapons in previous battles. Charles looks between Henry and Talia and the other two do the same. The boys seem they wanna take out each other and just kill the small girl later. But if it was that easy then she wouldn't be here in the Top 3. Henry looks at Talia and then at Charles. They're all at a stand off and no one is moving. I try to think if I was Henry in this situation I would quickly just snap Talia's neck and then take on Charles. He's already weak and Henry could go home. A knife is still in Charles' leg and while Henry and Talia are looking at each other he rips it out of his own leg and throws at the two. He's not a good thrower, but it gets Henry in the arm. Talia, pounces on the opportunity but is met with Henry hitting her in the face with his rock hand. Talia stumbles over and Henry snaps her neck on the way down. Her cannon goes off the second her face hits the ground.

And then there were two. Henry and Charles.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And the winner of the 75th Annual Hunger Games is...**

Haymitch and I and District 11 mentors are moved to four seats in the front of the screen. Whoever's tribute wins the Mentors will be thrown on hovercraft immediately to meet their tributes. The four of us exchange handshakes and brief condolences to the case that two of us are going home empty handed and one of us with a Victor. I grab Haymitch's hand and tell him not to let go until the end. I take a deep breath and I see Charles and Henry standing there, Charles has found a knife but is stabbed in the back and leg. Henry has his rock hand and a knife as well, but is stabbed in the arm and his bad hand is bleeding. He never got a chance to get the medicine I sent him. In fact none of the tributes got a chance to get what their mentors sent them. Not a piece of a bread was eaten. This was the most wasteful feast in the history of the Games. Charles sighs and says, "I'm not a conspiracy theorist or anything, but don't you have a feeling that we were the two that were supposed to make it to the end?" Henry nods and says, "I always knew it would be you and me."

With that they crouched in a fighting position and charged at each other. The Capitol made the arena a bit more sunny so everyone could see the fight. They collide hard and Charles gets knocked two steps back. Henry chuckles but is caught off guard when Charles charges at him with a knife. Henry puts his hands up to try and grab Charles' arm but is too slow and gets stabbed in his right arm. Gasping in pain, Henry pushes Charles and knocks Charles falls of his feet. Charles goes back in with his knife, but Henry gets in a low stance and grabs Charles and slams him on the ground. The knife flies out of Charles' hand and Henry begins to punch Charles and lands a major blow to his forehead. Charles gouges Henry's eye with his thumb and pushes Henry off. Charles climbs to his feet and touches his forehead and notices he's bleeding and he looks dazed. Barely standing, Henry gets up and tries to take advantage of Charles being dazed. Henry tackles him hard, making them both fall on the ground. On the ground, Charles looks to his right and sees the knife. He turns back to see Henry over him. Henry goes back in for a few more blows, but Charles gets the knife and stabs Henry in the stomach. Henry yells in pain and started to cough out blood. Charles pushes him over and stands up throwing his fists in the air, thinking that Henry is dead.

With Charles' back turned, celebrating, Henry slowly gets up and with Charles' back turned, Henry comes behind and stabs him in the back twice, once where his previous wound was. Charles falls to his knees in great pain. Henry, gets down on his knees behind Charles and whispers, "I have a baby to get home too." and snaps Charles' neck. The final cannon goes off and Claudius Templesmith announces, "Ladies and Gentleman, your 75th Hunger Games Victor HENRYYYYYYY WATSONNNNNNN!"

Haymitch and I jump up and hug each other. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and I can't breathe. We are rushed to the hovercraft, but I quickly shake hands with the District 11 tributes. The man shakes his head and says, "Charles would've won if he didn't let his pride get to him." Haymitch nodded in agreeance and we rush to the hovercraft. I stood at the hovercraft door waiting. The raised up the bodies of the fallen tributes first. Charles, Talia, Matthew, and Franklin. I touch Franklin's cold forehead and give him a kiss. Henry comes in last and is holding his stomach and his other wounds. I rush to Henry and hug him tightly. "Hey Katniss.", he said, chuckling. "Didn't I tell you? I didn't see you losing." , I said basically sobbing. I was so happy that Henry came home. Two years in a row, District 12 proved we are not to be forgotten. Haymitch and Henry shared a hug and said, "Congratulations boy. Your bringing more pride to District 12 than ever." He's still bleeding badly though and they rush him to the hovercraft hospital. Before he goes I ask him if he wants me to do anything and he smiles and says, "Call Polly and tell her to start going baby shopping." He's carried away and I hug Haymitch again. We brought Henry home.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPILOGUE:**

Henry came home and moved Polly and the baby into his house. He bought a home for his mother, father and sister in town. They live in a good part and get a monthly allowance from Henry since Polly and the baby live with him. They had a baby boy and named him Henry Watson Jr. He named Haymitch and I the godparents even though I can think of a million better people to raise a child in the event of his death. Henry, Haymitch, and I spend a lot of time together now as a Hunger Games type of support group. Once a week, we discuss our feelings and nightmares. Haymitch has slowly stopped drinking and three months from the Games he was completely sober.

Once Haymitch got rid of his drinking problems he went to visit Candice, Thomas' mother. After a couple of weeks of romancing her, she agreed to start dating him. However, it didn't take long for Thomas and Candice to move into his home. It's no longer a hermit's home, but it's bright and smells good and he even grows flowers there. He smiles more and actually waves at people when he goes to town. He's definitely a different Haymitch.

Gale and Madge decided not to keep the baby. Since the foster care system in our area is just a fancy word for abandonment I called my Capitol connections and see what they could do. Apparently, Octavia from my stylist team, and her husband were dying for a baby but couldn't have one. I told Madge and Gale, that their child might grow up superficial, but they would never be hungry or put in the Games. After the baby was given to Octavia, Gale and Madge decided to stay together, but not get married. They still fight, but they're considering trying to get a home together. I slipped Gale a note for $5000 from Anonymous asking for some type of gift in return. The next morning Gale appeared at my doorstep holding a large loaf of bread and goat cheese asking to have lunch. We discussed our relationship and he admitted he did have feelings for me at one time, but Madge was the girl for him. I shared the same sentiments, but told him about Thomas.

Thomas and I are together now. He sneaks out sometimes and stays the night at my house. We do things were not supposed to be doing, however we're not as dumb as Gale and Madge. Prim sees him sometimes, but laughs and giggles rather than scold me. She smiles at me and ask if I slept well enough while my mother prepares breakfast. I roll my eyes at her and as usual change the subject to what she wants to do when she grows up. She wants to become a doctor, a real one and I have the money to send her to school for it if she wants to go. I think I might just continue to dedicate my money and life to making it easier in District 12. We seem happier and less hungry than we did before. And with the support of Haymitch and Henry, we are no longer the saddest district.

The Games are still around. I wish they weren't but they are apart of Panem life. Cinna heard a rumour that they might end after the 80th Games because the Capitol believe the Districts have had enough punishment. And besides that, they're bored with them. I hope the rumor is true and Panem can live in peace and harmony. Be allowed to move to other districts, or have more interaction with them than just trading.

I still see Peeta in the meadow at the picnic table sometimes. He gives me advice, tells me everything is going to be okay. I tell him I miss him and wonder if I'll see him again. He always says the same thing, "Of course silly. I'm always here if you need me." However last night, after discussing whether or not Thomas and I should live together in the next few years, Peeta just said, "You don't need me anymore. Your Katniss Everdeen from District 12. You're the 74th Victory of the Hunger Games. You don't need anyone else but yourself. You listen to your own mind. It got you this far, baby" With that he kissed me again and disappeared into the meadow.

I woke up the next morning with Peeta's words ringing in my head. He was right.

 **A/N: That's it! Thank you all my followers and whoever reads this for your support. My first FanFic is complete and I hope you enjoyed it. PM me if you have any suggestions or requests. :) Thank you again**

 **\- MissCarrie14**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey people! I wrote a sequel to this story, after some people asked for one. If your interested in it then click the link below or just find it on my page. It's called "The Aftermath". Just added this to the story so everyone could see it. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. :P lol**

 **s/11368009/1/The-Aftermath**


End file.
